The Guardian
by Sentinel103
Summary: It's after graduation. The aliens have been defeated. Kim Possible heads off to school. Is this the end of Team Possible? Will their friendship endure? How will Ron react? This is NOT part of the 'Once Again' ARC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction and made for no profit and only as a hobby and to give me and CB73 another reason to drink. The Characters and places belong to the Disney Corporation and not myself.**

**The 'Guardian' is **_**NOT **_**in the 'Once Again' ARC, so please don't ask me where Judge Snobblestone, or the Sake Sisters are.**

**What this story is...It's another look at the post graduation events. So there's no U. S. Army Rangers jumping out of any airplanes. It's about missed communications between several people and what one believes must be done to earn his place at another's side or at least that person's shadow.**

**I want to thank CajunBear73 for spending all this time working with me on the project. I can tell you that the chapters are shorter in length though I'm not sure it's an easier read. I basically wrote this a year ago with minor changes in the last few weeks.**

**I hope you enjoy the ride. It won't near as long as SL. So you all can relax.**

**ST-103**

**-------**

The Guardian

Chapter 1

_Middleton, Colorado_

As Ron floated down towards his beloved, his blue aura faded and all the alien machinery fell to the ground and the disturbing blue aura began to disperse. Touching down, he held his hand to her, she took it. She jumped into his arms, burying her face in his chest. He felt her trembling, she was scared from what she just witnessed, it was just too much. The sight of two huge aliens being thrown at and through their space ship which was still at an altitude of a mile was hard for anyone to digest.

He could feel her fear. It was a good thing that she didn't know what they had planned for her, to make a trophy of her like a stuffed toy, or a conversation piece in a smoking room or something. Ron sensed her fear of him now, he must take it away from her. _'I must protect her.'_

"_Sensei KP knows. She saw me use the power. What should I do Master?",_ he mentally sent to his instructor.

"_Stoppable-san I do not think that it would be a good idea for the world as a whole to know the true nature of the Yamanouchi School Kim-san may soon be able to put two and two together. Do what you need my friend.", _he replied through the link as Sensei's image disappeared.

Making the decision for their future, Ron acted. He kissed her forehead and softly said, _"KP forget."_ She trembled for a moment, then opened her eyes.", Ron continued, "KP, that was neat. How did you win? Wow you are the hero.", he told her with amazement in his eyes.

"Uh...I don't know, everything went by so fast.", Kim responded, "Everything was sort of a blur."

"KP you did it, you scared those two aliens away, they ran so fast that they collided with their ship.", Ron told her with awe in his voice.

About that time a crowd was beginning to form around the two lovers. They all started chanting 'Kim, Kim, Kim'. Ron just smiled and stepped back as her fans surrounded her. Soon a squad of GJ troopers showed up and backed the crowd off. Several members escorted Kim Possible off to be debriefed by Dr. Director.

"Ron I need you. Please come with me.", the heroine called.

"I'll be right here KP, don't worry it will be alright. Dr. Director will just think I'm in the way.", he called back

While this was going on the tweebs showed up. Jim yelled out to Ron, "We got it all on the satellite link, that was really cool what you did Ron. We already showed mom and dad. They both thought it was pretty cool too."

Ron looked at them and asked, "Really, can I see it? I mean KP really beat up those big guys, I'll bet they don't come back here." As Ron got to the computer, he noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P were watching the recording. _'Damn', _Ron thought. He moseyed up to them and they all gave him a group hug for saving Kim. Again Ron's eyes flashed as they were in contact. _"Forget Ron...Kim beat Warhok and Warmonga,"_ he ordered his voiced echoed as his eyes turned light blue, _"Don't make any more copies of what you have here and never show them to anyone else."_

-

Nearly an hour later Kim was released by Global Justice until they needed her for further questioning. Sensing trepidation with his lady, Ron went over and grabbed her. He led her to the football stadium so they could finish their graduation. Go ahead KP, I'll be right behind you.", Ron told his best friend.

The audience gave Kim a standing ovation when her name was called to come up and receive her diploma. A few minutes later Ron's name was called, only his family and the Possibles applauded. He floated down in the rocket powered space suit that he had worn, during his rescue of his KP, he renewed his motto, 'Never be normal' at Middleton High School for the last time.

Vice-principal Steve Barkin handed Ron his diploma, "Couldn't hold it back one more day could you Stoppable?"

"You know my motto Mr. B: Never be normal. I'll probably never see you again sir.", Ron replied as he jetted upward after shaking his once tormentor's huge hand.

Afterwards, there were congratulations all around. Nervously, Ron noticed that Nana was looking at him funny. She pulled him off to the side and looked around before she asked, "Ronald, what did you do? I know Kimberly did not defeat those monsters. I watched you hypnotize James and the family from a distance. What is going on here? And don't you dare to try it on me, I've been trained to resist this 'talent' of yours." She noticed that his eyes turned blue again.

With his eyes still azure colored, Ron looked down into Anna Possible's eyes with his voice echoing slightly, "Nana, I can't tell you, but it's best that I remain in the background for KP's safety. If you want to know more then you have to ask Master Sensei."

Nana asked, "Yamanouchi secret?" Ron nodded. "Good enough, I'll talk to the old man and see if he'll let me have any straight answers, I won't ask you anymore." she finished, "Oh, and turn your eyes back to normal, someone else may notice."

After he talked to his parents and Hanna, Ron headed over to Kim, where she was talking to Monique. They were discussing what they were going to wear to their graduation/ beach party that night. Ron smiled again. He came up behind his girl friend and put his arms around her waist. Smiling, she reached up and rubbed his cheek. They were done with high school. No more Mr. Barkin, no more mystery meat, no more cardboard pizza, no more bans on PDA and most importantly no more detention. And a three month break before Kim started college. Ron softly slipped an arm around her shoulder. She looked at him for a moment with a small smile. "Well I'm not sure yet, I mean I want to go to school with Ron...but I want see a good school too ya know.", she told her friend

He froze._ 'College....what way to ruin the day Stoppable. Can't not think about it for a whole day can you?'_, he thought, _'What can I do?' _Trembling, Ron continued to hold on to the woman that he loved with all his heart.

The problem was though that Kim hadn't decided on where she wanted to go. Getting in was not a problem, every university in the world wanted her on their campus. She had been offered scholarships everywhere. Who wouldn't a highly intellegent, athletic young woman who was very beautiful and saved the world on a monthly basis. The problem was that Ronald Stoppable, the 'other' part of Team Possible had not been offered anything.

Dismally, Ron thought, _'she is going off to Europe or some place. I won't be able to go, since none of those schools want me over there. I can afford it. Kim doesn't know that the royalty check I got a couple years before was not the last one. I'm glad I lost a lot of that money the first time, now dad has it all in an account for me and after school we can do anything together. Well I can't go with her and it looks like no one wants the sidekick...I wonder if she's figured it out yet?', _he continued to muse.

_'I know that I can't hold Kim back, it would be unfair to her to try and do that, Lord what do I do? Any place I might be able to get in with my grades, well I know that she wouldn't be happy there. It won't challenge her enough. I know her well, too well. Kim has her own factor 'the have to be the best factor'. Oh well, at least we'll have some time together before she leaves. KP was right a year ago. We all have to grow up.' _He was brought out of his thoughts when he realized that the two young women were talking about him.

"Mon we're having a great time and I got the best BF in the world, but for some reason he seems a little distracted.", Kim told her ebony friend.

"Don't worry about it GF. You knew that skinny boy was freaking about getting out of high school, he'll come around fast enough once he sees that new bikini that you got for him.", Monique Jenkins told her best friend with a wink, seeing that Ron had zoned out again.

--

Later at the beach, Ron was watching Kim play volleyball with some of the other grads._ 'She's really beautiful.',_ he thought,_ 'It's a wonder I even had the chance to date her. We've been friends most of our lives, in a couple months I'm going to have to let her go. It's going to hurt, I just hope it doesn't hurt her. I couldn't live with myself if it did.' _

Kim walked up to Ron holding out her hand, she whispered to him, "Come on let's go."

Everyone cheered as they ran towards the Sloth and took off. The last thing most the alums in their graduating class ever saw of them together was them sharing a kiss in the moonlight. A couple hours later Ron opened the door of the house for her and let her in.

Kim asked Ron, "You wanna come in honey, it IS your room? I already told your Mom since my 'rents told me about the offer that was made your Mom and Dad."

"Nah KP, I think I'll just crash in the tree house it's been a long day, goodnight I love you.", he replied as he held her slim form against his.

As he shut the door, Ron walked off. He had to think.

_'I'm going to be alone.',_ he thought as he slowly walked by himself in the park,_ 'No I can't tell her the truth and I can't hold her back, what can I do?' _

_--_

Not being able to sleep Kim climbed the ladder to the tree house nearly two hours later, only no Ron. She whipped out the Kimmunicator and punched the call button. Wade, in PJs, looked at Kim, "Hey what's up new graduate?", he asked.

"Where's Ron? Wade he's not in the tree house.", she replied.

"Just a second Kim, he's in the park. Looks like he's sitting down.", he told her after his fingers flew over the computer keyboard.

Kim scrambled out of the tree house to look for her boy. She ran until she came upon a lone figure sitting with his head in his hands. She stopped and watched him for a few moments. She wondered,_ 'Why did he leave? I've always been there for him just like he's always been there for me. He looks so vulnerable right now, why?' _The heroine called his name softly. As he turned to see, she noticed his tears in his eyes being shown by the street light that was glowing near him. Kim rushed to him and held him tight. "What's wrong Ronnie?", she asked, "School's over and we have our whole lives before us. We've talked about this, we can handle this." She kissed him softy and held him, as she sat down with the blond haired boy.

"Our lives are changing KP, I'm scared.", he confided, "I don't know what to do."

Keeping a tight hold on her blond haired man she leaned her head on his shoulders as a small tear escaped her eyes.

Two lovers, wondering what life was going to give them, held on tightly to each other; just savoring each other's touch.

The next morning, well the same morning as it was getting light, Ron went over to the Possible residence after making sure that his love was tucked in his bed and sound asleep. He had already called Mr. P, since at the moment they were staying in the Middleton Inn, and told him that Kim was tired and he had put her up in his bed, when asked by her father as to where he was sleeping Ron told him, "In the tree house Sir. Mom and Dad told me you guys will be staying with us since your home had been destroyed and there was going to take lots of work to rebuild it."

Rufus came hopping out of the ruins carrying a special item. Kim's old Pandaroo, the plush toy that Ron had given to her years before. It was damaged. Ron knew he could fix it. Later he took the treasured plush toy home and spent several hours repairing it. Looking at his handiwork later, he thought, _'It's not the best, but at least Kim will still have him.' _

Ron knew that his mom and dad where heading over there to get the Possibles ready to move in with them. Ron was preparing the tree house for himself and Rufus. That would free up his room for whoever needed it. They planned on putting Jim and Tim in the rec room in the basement. Slim would take the guest room and Kim and Nana could share Ron's room. Yep, it would work out pretty well. Ron made up a little card for Kim and put snuk into the room using his ninja skills and placed it on the dresser with Pandaroo sitting up holding it.

After Kim woke up, she noticed and grabbed Pandaroo. Holding it to her chest she went hunting for Ron. She planted a big kiss on her boyfriend as a very nice way of saying thanks. Ron fainted. Nana still looked at him in an amused way.

_'It's going to be a long summer.',_ Ron thought after recovering, '_Too bad it won't be long enough.' _For some reason the young red head didn't want to be away from her life long friend. She sent coy looks at him frequently.

_--_

Later that night, the rest of the families had already gone to bed, Ron sat up in the tree house and meditated. '_What should I do?', _he thought,_ 'I can't hold her back, it's not fair and she would begin to hate me. What should I do?'_After a while sitting in the dark, he noticed another 'presence', it was Master Sensei, the head instructor of the Yamanouchi School.

"_Greetings Stoppable-san.",_ the ninja master began,_ "I feel trouble in your soul, tell me what troubles you."_

"_Sensei, KP is going to be leaving Middleton for school, I am sure of it. She's so accomplished and talented. Nothing around here will push her like Oxford or Cambridge will. I can almost feel her thoughts on this. I don't know if it's the MMP or just being around her so long.", _Ron explained in the link to the leader of Yamanouchi.

"_What would you do Stoppable-san? Hold her back? She has a path just as you have a path. Just because you have walked together so long doesn't mean that you will travel together for your whole lives. At times you may have to walk another road to find your true purpose.",_ he replied to the teen.

"_Master what must I do. I have known her too long. I can't keep her here Sensei, that would be like keeping a beautiful song bird in a cage. One that deserves to be free to follow her heart. It would be a sin.", _Ron explained, _"I can't hold her back Sensei, if I did she would soon learn to hate me, she would hate me as if I was evil."_

"_But you are not evil Ron-san. Maybe you should have tried harder if you wanted to go to school with her later.", _he advised his student.

"_You are correct Sensei about my failing her, but it is too late to correct that now. She tried these last several years to make me work harder, but I wasted her time and effort with my laziness. I have failed Kim, Master.", _Ron explained as his mind sighed, _"It would be a sin for me to take this chance from her. That's not what love is about master. I feel I have to let her go, to become what she can."_

Sensei thought for a few minutes, _"I think you are right Stoppable-san, I see now that your path and Possible-san's path are not the same. She is destined for academic greatness, your path is different however. Ron-san you're path will be much more severe, I am sorry for this. I have had dreams about this happening for over a year. I feel you must show your love for Kim-san by letting her go on her own path, so that she can achieve her goals. She will make the world a better place if you do. However, you must prepare. To become what you are meant to be will entail you to cut yourself off from society. After she makes her decision on her school of choice, then it will be time to execute your own plans. These must be kept to yourself no one must know, for I now see you to be the 'Earth's Guardian'. I do not see another way to continue to protect Kim-san, for if she tries to fight more enemies I fear they will rob her of her life. That would truly be a tragedy, I am sorry Ron-san.",_ he sent across the miles, _"But I think this is what we must accomplish......"_

_---_

A couple of days later Ron invited his girlfriend of fifteen months up to the tree house. After she climbed up she noticed that a table had been placed there. She was amazed, Ron had cooked her a wonderful dinner. He had prepared roasted duck, his special potatoes and a nice mixed fresh vegetable medley on the side. That followed the soup and salad course. For dessert they had Ron's famous seven layer of heaven chocolate cake. All this was washed down with sparking grape juice. Ron had his boom box playing soft music though out dinner and the conversation that went with it. Afterwards, he asked her to sit and wait for a few minutes while he took care of the dishes. Returning, they cuddled and held each other. Ron looked at his beloved and saw the fire in her eyes; then she kissed him.

--

Later Ron pulled the blanket up over them to keep her warm and cover her modesty. She dozed off in her lover's arms, not realizing what the future would bring.

After this, Ron laid next to her quietly thinking about the past. He smiled, _'It was good while it lasted. I must make our time left together special for her.' _Then he went to sleep holding his KP to keep her safe and warm. Rufus anxiously looked at his master as he watched the tears run down Ron's face after he kissed her.

In the morning Ron was up early making breakfast for the two families. He kept up his normal goofy, happy appearance. He continued to make everyone laugh even with the current circumstances. No more was brought up about the failed invasion, Ron made sure he kept a low profile on that. Kim was happy, she had her Pandaroo and her boyfriend. Soon she was going to announce where she was going to college. The media wanted to know and continued to bother her with the question. Kim finally told them she would make the announcement in a couple of weeks.

Ron looked into her mind, and could see that Cambridge was her favorite choice. Her mind was an open book to him. He could see her thoughts and had been able to for over a year. After a few days Ron got her alone outside. "KP,", he advised her, "you really have go to Cambridge. You would be happy there, it's your dream school. Not everyone gets the chance to chase their dreams. It will make you work hard, as hard as you ever had. You know with all the hard work and the villains hanging low you might want to think about taking Team Possible down because of the workload you'll be under. Afterwards, you could then make the decision to bring it back up or not after you graduate. That way you would have the option of deciding what the focus of the team will be."

She looked at Ron amazed, "What about you Ronnie? I know you don't have the grades to get in and I wanted to go to college with you. What are you going to do if we can't go to school together?"

Ron told her, "KP, this has been on my mind for a while now. Let's face it, you're going to be gone for years, I think I can get in to a Culinary school either here or in Japan. I just didn't work hard enough for you and I'm sorry, I can't hold you back anymore. You have to do this for you. Sensei promised to help me. I think I can get everything I need in four or five years of hard schooling, I will come out a Master Chef and have an MBA in business. So I won't be around much either. I've seen their schedule, it's pretty tough. I won't be coming back until I'm done either. They even have a ban on cell phones and computers for emails. So, I'll be out of the loop for a few years. What do you think KP? I was planning on telling Mom and Dad later today."

Kim looked at Ron, numbly, "No talking over the phone, no visits, no nothing?", she asked. Kim began to tremble as she finally understood what was happening.

"I'm afraid not.", he responded. "At least maybe I'll have made something of myself by the time I'm done, then I can provide for you. That is if you still feel the same way about us." There were tears forming in his eyes, _'Damn I don't want her to see me this way.'_

Kim looked at him; there were tears in her eyes too, _'No Ron for years....What will he turn into? I won't wouldn't see that grin or those eyes for years. I won't feel his warm embrace, or hear his voice. God it will seem like an eternity.' _It was too much for her, she turned away crying. She was mad. Mad at Ron for not hitting the books hard enough, mad at the school, mad at herself, she was mad at everything. Her fists were clenched, she wanted to hit something, and hit it hard.

Ron looked at his KP as she turned her back on him. Feeling lower than a snail in mud, he thought, _'Well that went well. At least she didn't beat the hell out of me. Still it was better this way, she gets the chance to become what she can be.' 'I_ _have to become what I must be to protect her_. _Man it tanks though.',_ he thought.

Anne Possible watched her daughter, sorrowfully crying, come in the house. Anne stopped Kim, hugging and holding her until her sobs subsided. "What's wrong Kimmie, you look like you lost your best friend.", Anne asked.

Kim told her, "Mom, Ron's going away to school and I won't be able to see him for a long time. It's so unfair. What am I going to do?"

Anne asked Kim if it was any different with her going off to school and maybe not having time to see Ron for years either. Kim just stared at her mom. "Just what I thought.", her mom said.

* * *

Holy smokes Ron can do _WHAT? _Now should he be doing it?

ST-103


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and all the characters and places and things like hair dryer grapplers and anything else associated with the TV show belong to the Disney Corporation and the shows creators and not myself. Also, though I'd like to make an income from this hobby, I don't. It is a relaxing (ha ha) hobby for me and hopefully for you, the reader.**

**I need to thank CajunBear for his badical beta skills and encouragement. Thanks bud.**

**OK now remember 'The Guardian' IS NOT part of the 'Once Again' ARC. This story has been on my HD for way over a year now and it's only going to go about ten chapters. So it builds a lot faster.**

**Thanks to the reviews from General Quin, Daccu65, CajunBear73, Joe Stoppinghem, Screaming Phoenix, Eckles and Classic Cowboy. I appreciate them even the one question from SP. Oh I still want to congratulate CB on his 'Larry' from MrDrP's 'Prize Daze'. Now it looks like another friend has one as well. Let's here it for Classic Cowboy. Remember CC they all like you.**

**ST-103**

**---**

The Guardian

Chapter 2

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim looked at her mom, _'How could she say such a thing? It's not the same thing!' _she huffed, _'Ron not being able to at least talk to me on the phone because he's busy in class? There's just no way that's possible. No time off? Sure that's what that school's website said. But come on, NO school can be that strict! Cambridge sure isn't. Well Ron did say he would have his MBA and would be able to run his own restaurant by the time he got out and yeah, she did see the chefs that had gone there after he had shown her the website...... well maybe he can do it. Maybe this is what he needs. Am I able to give him the time he needs?'_

"Mom, I'm scared I could lose him. But I'm mad too. I mean he wants to go to that cooking school, but I need him with me. What do I do...Mom. What do I do?", she asked.

Dr. Anne Possible enveloped her daughter in a warm hug, "I don't know honey, I'm sorry. You see I think Ronald knows that he hasn't done his best for you or for himself...And he's feeling guilty. I think he knows that he let you down. Not just for KP his best friend, but for Kimberly the girl that he wants to make a future with. It has to be hard for him to admit that honey. I think he had to realize this on his own. I think he's determined to do this not for him, but for you. Are you willing to give him a chance?"

"Mom, I don't know, I mean that summer without him...it was terrible. It's going to seem forever Momma.", she wept.

"I know dear, I know.", Anne replied to her now sobbing daughter.

---

_Middleton High School:_

"Listen up people.", Vice-Principal Steve Barkin called out bringing the media event to order, "Miss Possible."

"Hi. I know that people have been asking me on the website and through phone calls where I am attending college in the fall. So today I'm here to make that announcement. In the fall I will be attending college in Cambridge, England. That school has offered me a full scholarship and on the advice of my family and many friends I have decided to go to school there. In a couple weeks I will be travelling to England to register and get my things in order. Are there any questions?", Kim asked.

A hand raised, "Miss Possible are you still going to be able to keep Team Possible up and is your sidekick, John Stubbable, attending with you?"

"Ah Mr. Stein....With the course load that I will be under for then next four or five years I think it is best to take Team Possible down. My tech person has already begun that process, and when I leave he will be working at Global Justice. As for my partner..Well I guess he can answer for himself....Ron?", she replied and stepped back from the microphone.

Ron stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat, "Sir...Uh....I....uh I've been accepted to a technical school in Lowerton. I'm not sure of my course of study yet, but I think it's in the Mechanical Trades. Thanks for asking." Kim looked at him in shock. He stepped back from the microphone and didn't mention anymore details.

Another reporter asked, "Mr. Stackable don't you have anymore to add?"

Ron stepped forward again, "No, again thanks though."

--

Later Kim was staring at Ron with her hands on her hips, "Where **ARE **you going to school Ronald Stoppable? First you told me that you were going to cooking school in Japan or somewhere. Now you just told everyone that you're going to tech school in Lowerton. What gives?"

"Kimbo, you're the celebrity, I'm the sidekick. Those people were just being nice, they don't care about me. To them I'm the guy that they don't want to know about. Remember how many times they called me the rebound, that guy didn't even say 'Boyfriend' he said 'Sidekick'. Heck he didn't even get the name right, not that they ever do.", he told her. "I don't want them knowing my business and following me around. You're used to the media attention, I'm not and I want to keep my privacy. I'm really sorry about this. After a while they'll forget about me completely, I can be comfortable with that. Listen let's not talk about it anymore and instead head over to Bueno Nacho for some lunch.", he finished.

As they were walking out, Kim grabbed him. "Remember, no more sidekick talk. We're partners, boyfriend girlfriend...in love. Got it?", she asked.

"I'll try to remember KP. I might slip once in a while though.", he told her honestly.

"Please don't put yourself down anymore Ron. I need you. And if you forget the love thing I'm going to show you the first six styles of Kung Fu that I learned.", she replied softly.

"Yes Ma'am.", he responded knowing to leave that dog alone.

--

That night they snuggled together on the couch in the den watching an old movie. A black and white one that had a window washer in it. They were giggling at his antics. Kim kissed Ron on his neck and held him close. She did succeed in leaving marks there to let every other girl know he was taken.

Three weeks later, Kim left for England. She had to get an apartment and settle in. Kim was planning on returning home after that was done to spend what was left of summer with her BF. Anne Possible left with her daughter to help her get settled in.

Kim was surprised at how different it was in England. Kerosene heat, which they called paraffin, was just one example. Driving on the wrong side of the road was another and it took her several days before she was a little comfortable with it. _'Yes things are different here.', _she thought, _'I am going to have to change my living habits and it was going to take getting used to.' _Kim called Ron later on in the week, "Honey I won't be able to come home there is a lot of adjustment over here and I'll be playing catch up the whole fall as it is. It's going to be a rat race before classes started because there was so much to learn even before school begins. I'm sorry honey. I'm really sorry."

Ron understood. "I understand KP, you're right, I hadn't thought of that. Earlier today Master Sensei sent me word that the school in Japan that I applied to has approved me. So, I'll be leaving in about a month to six weeks. Remember to eat right and relax once in a while, most of all remember that I love you.", he advised her, "I'll try to get a message to you once in a while. I love you KP, bye." He knew that it would be a long time before he saw those wonderful green eyes again, if ever.

Anne Possible returned the following week with some letters and gifts. Kim had sent a stuffed English Bulldog for Ron as a reminder of her.

Ron Stoppable, former savior of the world, began to fade into the background just as Sensei suggested. He came around Kim's home less and less. Soon the Possibles stopped thinking about Ron and dinner, or Ron and Kim or Ron and the tweebs. Kim called him twice, but the calls were awkward and neither wanted to bring up the sitch again.

Kim called Wade on her kimunicator. "Hey Kim how's jolly old England?", he asked as he appeared on the small screen.

"It's different Wade. I called Ron up to let him know that I couldn't come back a couple weeks ago....I guess it's time to pull the plug on the Kim Possible website. It's going to be hard, and I wonder if I made a mistake with Ron....We sorta had an argument. Anyway, it's been good working with you and thanks for all your work over the years. Please call me and keep in touch...OK?", she asked

"Yeah Kim, Ron called last week and let me know. Are you going to be alright?", he inquired.

"Yeah, it's not going to be fun Wade. But I have to start the next portion of my life if I'm ever going to make the world a better place. Please keep an eye on Ron for me too.", Kim asked her friend.

"I'll do that. He'll be OK Kim don't worry. Ron has to get better too. I'll get hold of you when time lets me. See ya around.", he replied as shut down.

--

Ron called Wade, "Hey big guy I'm going to be out of touch for a while, keep an eye on KP for me. I'm going to send back the gear that you've given me over the years, I just don't need it anymore....Maybe you can find a use for it. Thanks for backing KP and me up. See you later Wade."

"Thanks Ron....for everything. See you later.", Wade replied to his fellow team member.

Sadly, Ron sent the mission equipment back to him in case someone needed it. Wade had called Kim about it, and she grudgingly agreed. She called Ron that night, and they had a big fight. He had told her, "KP you've already taken the site down and I really don't need the gear, it'll be better if someone can use it. Anyway I still have the use of my cell phone until I leave for school myself. So I'm still on call if somebody needs a cat out of a tree or something that I can handle by myself."

To say the least Kim was frustrated and and vented as she called Ron and chewed him out again. Ron knew that it was just her way of reacting to something she couldn't control. He just sat there mute after saying his peace, accepting the verbal assault. He didn't even shed a tear until after it was over. After he heard the phone slam down he softly said, "Goodbye KP, I'll always love you. Make me proud and have a good life."

_'Damn, damn, double damn Ron. I don't know how to handle this.....How are we gonna make this work?', _she worried after she turned away from the phone and curled up in a ball and began to cry her eyes out..

---

About two weeks later Ron asked his parents to take care of Hanna and Rufus. "Mom," Ron asked her, "Please put all the pictures that you have of Kim and me together, up in my room. She's mad at me right now and I don't want to remind her of the sitch if she ever comes around again. It's OK to leave the pictures of Kim and Hanna up though....You know Sensei told me I can't take Rufus with me either. They might a have a problem with a rat at a culinary school, so it may not be permissible. So I have to leave him here." Turning to Rufus he told his old friend, "take care of Hanna for me buddy and be her big brother."

Knowing her son was nervous she told him, "We'll take care of your little friend Ronald. Don't worry about him."

"Hink sure Ron.", the pink rodent replied knowing it would be a long time before the Monkey Master reappeared.

In the morning his parents took him to the airport for the long flight to Japan.

Hanna cuddled into her brother holding him tightly as if she knew as well.

---

_Yamanouchi:_

Ron had been conversing with Sensei for months. Now they had a plan. When he got to Japan, Ron got himself over to Yamanouchi right away. They removed the replacement tracking chip that Wade had put in years before. Sensei had the new one put on a bracelet and gave it to a real student at a cooking school. Sensei told him, "Ron-san this is just in case Kim-san tries to find out where you are. You must protect her even from herself. Remember to take no more of your things than you truly need. There will be a guide to meet you at your room in the morning. You must leave before the other students are awake. Get some rest my young friend. I will see you off when you depart."

In the morning Sensei reminded him, "Focus and do all that the trainers tell you, for the prize at the end of the journey was worth the walk. Your guide is here. I hope you enjoy Tibet my young friend."

"Thank you Sensei for giving me this chance to help other people. I don't know what else to say.", Ron replied softly.

Instead of bowing him this time Sensei gave him a hug, telling him, "Ron-san, what you have decided to do is going to be very hard. Another student here tried this training too a long time ago and I do not know what happened to him. We never heard from him again; he was one of the most gifted people I have ever met. I was told later that he went insane. Do not go there Ron-san, the world needs you to protect the weak just as you have tried to do all these years with Kim-san, and I think she will need you before the end."

"Sensei, I doubt if she will ever need me again; our paths have separated. Please keep this safe, though at this point I doubt if I will ever need it.", he asked sadly as he handed over a small box to the aged ninja master.

"We do not completely know the future Ron-san. Have a strong heart.", Sensei replied, "Your treasure is safe. We will guard it with our lives."

Ron just nodded, not realizing that a young ninja watched them from the shadows with tears in her eyes as the blond haired, tow headed boy followed the guide away.

---

_Tibet:_

Ron climbed up a rough mountainside with his guide. The thin air made his lungs burn more than his complaing legs and feet. They had been hiking for weeks. Within a month of leaving Yamanouchi, Ron was out of touch with any of his friends in the outside world. The mountains were hard, they cut his shoes to ribbons. Soon he wore through the soles. Wrapping cloth around his feet to protect them, he continued. Soon the cloth was worn through as well. After that he went barefoot. The skin was rubbed off of his feet causing them to bleed profusely. Luckily the colder it got the less his feet bled. Finally, before they approached the temple, his feet began to grow calluses.

He and is guide stopped before an run down monastery. They went up to the massive door and knocked. After doing so they both got down on their knees and waited. Later that afternoon a small man in a robe opened the door. In a thick accent he asked, "Who disturbs our meditation?"

"I have been sent by Master Sensei to begin the training.", Ron replied from his knees.

"Oh, do you think that you have the fortitude that it takes to finish the training? The last fool killed himself.", the small monk stated.

"I have no choice in the matter. I must do as Sensei asks.", Ron explained.

"Do you have no choice? Only what Sensei says huh? Come inside then young fool.", the monk replied. To the guide he ordered, "You may go now friend. Speak nothing of this place." Ron was led to a small private room. The door was locked behind him.

Ron sat on the floor of the room that the he later learned was called a cell._ 'What are they going to do with me?', _he worried, _'Sensei said to trust them...That my life isn't my own now.'_

The silence in the training facility that was also a temple was impressive. The first morning the monks gave him a robe as they took his clothes and burned them. They told him, "You no longer have need of things from the material world . Cast them aside, as you must cast your past life aside young one."

"It is time for you to begin your training fool apprentice.", he was told, "The first exercise is to go back down the mountain and climb back up again, only this time you will so by carrying Master Pang on your back." Ron did this everyday for the first three weeks. The fourth week his food rations were cut by one fourth as he carried Master Pang and extra weight for the next three weeks. Two weeks after his first food cut he was running up the mountain with just Master Pang on his back . Then three weeks later they added weight again to go with Master Pang. Now he began running up carrying his load all day and night an exercise that Ron endured for another month.

The training was grueling, when he wasn't training all hours day and night Ron sat in silent meditation trying to block out all sounds and sights trying to open his mind. By the time Thanksgiving in America was over, Ron was getting used to sleeping on the cold stone floor with only a thin blanket for warmth and no pad under him. The next month his food was cut again. Ron began the regimen without covering for his feet. He stopped wearing any kind of footwear as he was not allowed to wear the sandals that the monks wore because he wasn't good enough yet. The calluses that had begun only weeks before now protected his feet very well. It was difficult at first, but after a while he got used to it. He could now feel the ground under him the way he felt the wind pass over his body.

---

_England:_

Kim Possible was worried, _'Was I too harsh on Ron? What can I do to make it up to him, he told me that he couldn't even use the computers or get email. What am I gonna do?' _After a while she called her grandmother to ask advice. "Nana, I'm afraid I messed up with Ron. It was almost like he pushed me away. It scares me a little. I wonder if I pushed him too hard. I wonder if he hates me?", she asked the older woman.

"Don't worry about Ronald, child. I know he loves you. Kim for now you simply must do your best and stay focused. Try not to worry about Ronald. I'll make discreet inquiries to see how he's doing. Now rest and relax Kimberly.", she told the young redhead over the phone.

"You're sure he loves me Nana..I just hope that I didn't mess it up. I'm having second thoughts about being here. I'm afraid....I'd like to see him again.", Kim replied.

"I'm sure Ronald is just fine Kimberly. Try to focus dear, just as I'm sure Ronald is. I'm sure he misses you as well.", Nana told her.

-

Nana had tried to have Wade track Ron. Wade had come back with the information that Ron was in the kitchen of a restaurant near Tokyo. Nana sent this information back to Kim as well.

Nana wasn't satisfied however and decided to see if the Master of Yamanouchi was willing to divulge any information about the young man that Kimberly Possible was worried about. The old agent looked at her watch and mentally calculated the time. Opening up an old worn out black book she dialed an unusual number.

_(May I speak to Master Sensei?), _she asked the person in Japanese.

_(One moment please.), _came a curt but polite reply.

_(Old Tiger, what have you done with Ronald Stoppable?), _she asked after he announced himself on the phone.

_(Young Cobra....Is that you?), _Sensei asked.

_(Yes...Now please answer my question or we may need to spar again.),_ she replied.

_(I cannot tell you all Nana-sensei. But note this well, Stoppable-san is the Monkey Master and the Chosen One. He must attain the final elevation to realize his full potential. He is undergoing ancient training to gain his destiny.), _Sensei confided to her.

_(Don't you dare kill him in the process old man. My granddaughter wants a future with him. I do not want her wasting away thinking about what might have been.), _she threatened.

_(I have nothing to do with his training my friend. It is out of my hands until he completes the training or dies. I am sorry....It was to protect Kim-san in part that he undertook this labor. I am afraid I can tell you no more. Again I am sorry, but Stoppable-san knew what may happen.), he replied, (I must go again to my senior students. Stay healthy my friend.),_ he put the phone down.

Nana Possible got down on her knees and prayed for the young man. She had heard about the rumors of the last one that tried the ordeal.

---

Ron began to learn better mediation practices with the aid of the Mystical Monkey Power. Within the first months of the new year, Ron found himself able to stay in trances while being beaten with sticks, canes and while being immersed in frigid water. He learned to control his pain and his emotions, and was able to maintain control much better. At times, he would spend days at a time in a trance. He was beginning to notice things, things he never had before. He could finally hear his blood flowing through his veins. He could hear things miles away. He began understand thoughts of others around him. First with the monks around him, then others. He felt Sensei and Yori. He felt Rufus and Hanna.

One morning he pushed his feelings even further while suspended upside down in the middle of a freezing room, he felt Kim. He watched her through closed eyes, _'She and feels sad not mad now. No KP it is not your fault, it is only mine. She's beginning to break down. Huh? She checked out where I'm at...How? Nana....Oh snap. Oh I hope she doesn't begin to look for me. Well she does know that I'm in a restaurant in Japan....Well at least the new chip is working right. At least that part of the plan is working.', _he smiled to himself.

Ron continued his martial arts training, with the aid of his Mystical Monkey Power he began to do some amazing things. He could control altercations with armed foes. He could now blend into the background, seeming to disappear from sight. He learned blind fighting, he could feel a touch without making contact. He began to see into the minds of fellow combatants as well. He would know what they were going to do before they did. He began fighting multiple armed foes while being unarmed himself. He remembered to do all that the trainers said.

Many times he wanted to quit, several times he almost left. Only his memories of Kim and that he was doing everything for her, kept him going and pushing himself. The instructors were amazed at this American youth; his skills progressed at an unbelievable rate. Soon they were teaching him much more advanced techniques. Training became much harder and more dangerous. Training that Sensei had no idea they were giving him. They taught him how to 'feel' for disruptions, and how to follow the sensations to where they were occurring.

While in mediation Ron continued to watch over Kim. She acted as though she was in pain, looking into her mind he noticed how lonely she felt not being around him. Ron felt ashamed, he had always been able to comfort her. He meditated,_ 'She doesn't deserve this. It will rend her heart, I must ease her discomfort. I must try something. I already have some skill, maybe it will work. She needs to not remember me. I have to try something.' _He then entered her mind to sooth her. He calmed her. _'I can't stand to feel her in pain.' _

"Master Pang, what must I do?", he asked after getting up to get advice. "You see clearly, while a fog is still over my perception of the woman that I love more than my own life.", he asked.

Pang told him, "Student what did you come here to accomplish? Do what is right. Look into your heart."

After three days of continuous meditation he made the decision Ron resigned himself to be separated from Kim's memory forever. He reentered her mind as she slept, _"KP, you must forget Ron, forget my name, my face, my voice and my touch. Be at peace Kimberly, I will continue to watch over you until I pass from this existence."_ He felt her calm as her memory of him faded from her mind.

Ron extended his thoughts till could feel her roommate, Betsy._"Miss Walker please get rid of Ron Stoppable's feeling in the apartment. Remove all of his pictures and any mention of him on Kim's computer and never to ask about him again. He does not exist.",_ he pushed with his mind as he saw the young woman rise from her slumber to do what he asked. Then he waited for the Possibles to go to sleep. He did the same with them. He watched as they disposed of all pictures of him in the house. He erased all memories of him from their minds. He tried with Nana too, but was met with a wall when he met her mind.

"_Do not try this with me Ronald. I know the feel of your mind. I will fight you.",_ she sent back to him.

_"This is for the best Nana. I must remain hidden. If no one speaks about me then KP won't ever remember me. I must travel in the shadows.",_ he sent back to her.

"_I will not tell Kimberly unless you try to harm her.", _the reply came as she made the wall harder.

Nana alone knew.

Ron tried to find Wade, but was unable to do so. He felt he could take the chance. He doubted if many missions would come up while she was in England with all the villains scattered. Ron decided to leave his parents alone, he had previously asked them not to talk about him in front of Kim because it might make her sad.

As Ron's powers increased his appetite deceased. He dropped a little more weight, but found that his body became more efficient. He didn't need to eat everyday now, and Ron finally took meat off his diet as well. His eyes would begin to glow blue as he pushed himself to his limits. Sometimes he would collapse with exhaustion after multiple-day sessions of the meditation and combat training without rest.

_'I am slowly becoming better. In time I will be able to protect the innocent.',_ he mused after waking up with ice on his thin form.

To bad Ron didn't consider his other friends worth his time.

---

_Middleton:_

About eighteen months after Kim left for Cambridge, she returned over Christmas break. After getting home and spending time with the family, Kim called her old friend Monique up to see if she was in town. Finding out that she was they decided to take in a movie. The African-American beauty also told her that Brick was in town and that she and he were an item and he would be joining them. Heading over to Monique's home Kim spotted Felix wheeling down the sidewalk. Remembering him from school, she asked if he was interested in going to a movie with the three of them. They decided to walk (Felix took his chair) through the fresh light snow. Brick and Monique hand in hand. "So.", Monique asked Kim, "Where's Ron? Have you heard from him since he went off to that cooking school?"

Kim looked at her best friend and Felix, "Ron? Mo, I don't know a Ron."

With this Monique and Felix were surprised. They stopped to look at her. Brick raised his eyebrows. Felix asked, "Kim you don't remember Ron, Ron Stoppable, your boyfriend?"

Kim shook her head no.

Being confused, Monique again asked, "You know , Ron, THE RON, your best friend since pre-k and your boyfriend until before you left for England?"

Brick was wondering what is going on here. "Kim," he asked, "how can you _not _remember him? You guys were like one person after the Bueno Nacho thing during Junior Prom. Don't you remember kissing him on the dance floor?"

Looking at her friends, Kim said, "I'm telling you guys I do not know a Ron Stoppable. I do know of a Stoppable family, they have a cute little daughter.

Monique and Felix looked at each other, "Felix and Brick honey why don't you guys go ahead and pick up the tickets, there's something I have to show Kim."

Kim and Monique walked through the park, finally they came up to where Kim went to Pre-K. They walked towards the playground, towards a tree in the distance. In front of it knelt a figure in a black robe. They couldn't see his face because his back was to them. They could see that he had long blond hair.

Monique yelled, "Hey baby brother!", at the figure, thinking it might be her old friend. He turned a little and glanced at them, but they couldn't see his face clearly.

They watched as he stood and and seemed to kiss his hand and then put it on the tree. He pulled his hood up and walked around it afterward. They ran up to the tree just as the figure disappeared.

Looking up, Kim noticed initials carved in the trunk: KP+RS. After looking around the the tree they noticed a couple of things. First the figure was gone, and second, there were bloody footprints on the ground that went around the tree and went a few more feet out before disappearing. Kim also noticed that over her initials there were bloody fingerprints. Kim said, "Mo those are my initials, whose are the others?"

"Kim, those are Ron Stoppable's, you showed them to me four years ago.", replied Monique.

"So not1", Kim replied as she pulled out her Kimmunicator and punched the call button. Wade came on the screen he said, "Wow Kim it's so good to see you! Where… never mind I see where you are. You're at your and Ron's tree."

"So I've been told.", Kim replied coldly to her friend that she only talked to over the last year and a half once and a while, "Wade can you do me a favor and look at the blood and fingerprints for me?"

"Sure Kim, wait a couple minutes," Wade said.

"Mo, are you sure because I don't remember a Ron except for Reiger in high school.", Kim replied while they waited.

Wade came back on, "Kim, those are Ron Stoppable's fingerprints and his blood type. In a few minutes I'll know for sure with the DNA sample. Anyway, it can't be him cause I just checked and he's still at that cooking school. Even if it's his fingerprints and the blood is fresh. Are you sure where you found it?"

"Yes.", Kim replied, "And who the _hell_ is Ron Stoppable? I don't remember him from high school at all."

"Kim.", Wade said, "I don't know what's going on, but Ron Stoppable was your best friend forever and boyfriend. I'm sending you a few feeds, so watch for a few while I get the DNA results."

* * *

KP forgot Ron? Uh now what the heck is going on here? I guess we'll find out in a while.

There's a lot of good stories out at this time of year guys. Read em, if you like em review em. I'm sure that the authors would apprciate it. I know I have.

What the heck??? Zaratan is back on? With the Fannies? Wow leave the dungeon for two hours and see what happens.

ST-103


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable along with Rufus and the rest belong to the Disney Corporation and the show's creators and not myself. So there. Also I don't make a dime off this hobby, it's just an unusual way of staying off the streets at night.

I want to thank CajunBear73 my long time (it probably feels like eons for him) beta. You can thank him if you can get through the story without a headache.

To Eckles, Readerjunkie, CB73, Waveform, Screaming Phoenix, Cole Martin and Classic Cowboy thanks for the reviews.....Yeah guys it IS in another vein isn't it.

Let's see just how weird this is gonna be.

ST-103

--------

The Guardian

Chapter 3

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Kim watched the video feed. She saw all sort of things including her and the boy kissing at the proms. First the Junior Prom where he was in an ugly blue tux and she was in a singed dress. Then the Senior Prom, where they were both dressed wonderfully. She was beautiful, he was handsome; a very nice looking blond haired boy even though he had rather large ears and freckles. She looked at herself with this blond boy and it appeared she was very comfortable with him. _'He looks nice. I wonder why I have no memories if him if Wade has all this evidence? Somewhere I've seen him, but where?', _she worried.

Something stirred in her, something old and warm. Kim's tears began to flow. "See what I mean GF that blond haired boy was yours, how did you lose him?", Mo asked as she watched the feeds.

Kim grabbed hold of Monique's arm, "This is Ron? I've seen him Mo. I've seen him in my dreams. It's like he'll put his hand on my shoulder after I've had a bad day, or when I go to bed angry or sad. Then in my dreams he comes to me and I tell him all about it and it makes me feel better. If this is Ron Stoppable why isn't he here with me now? I miss him Mo, I really do.", she finished as she continued to cry harder.

Monique told her, "Kim from what I heard, it seemed like you got mad at him for some reason right before you enrolled at Cambridge. We had heard you guys got in an argument sometime after you left so I guess he never came home after he left for Japan. No one has heard from him since except maybe his parents and they're away from home a lot of the time. I haven't called to see what he's been doing because I've been so busy."

Wade came back on, "Kim," he started, "I hate to tell you that was Ron's DNA, it's fresh not even an hour old....How can that be? I just checked a few minutes ago and he's in Japan."

----

The figure in the black robe had turned just as he left. _'Oh no!',_ he thought,_ 'She saw me.' _He looked down at his bloody feet._ 'She will know soon, and I will have to soothe her again tonight, before she gets used to the idea of a Ron again. She would never let it go, why can't she find someone better for her? I screwed up my chance with her, she deserves someone better.', _Ron thought as he vanished.

_---_

_Tibet:_

The young man sat in meditation watching over the woman that he loved in sad silence._ 'It is for the best. She must never remember me. She must go on to great things. I will only hold her back.',_ he thought as the azure aura lightly engulfed him.

Ron got up from his meditation to seek out his friend and adviser. Finding him he asked, "Master Pang, how does it work when I remove the memory of me from KP's mind....Is it gone permanently or what? I do not understand."

"Student, do you think that you are more power than the creator? No.....You are not. You only have the gift of removing you from her waking mind. When she is asleep she may dream of you. She may not know your name, but she sees you. I doubt if she will remember you when she is awake. You have taken yourself and moved that information to a part of her mind that she cannot open without someone helping her. The human mind is a wonderful and complex existance. Only you know where you have hidden the information about yourself. I think that no one could help her remember you, but you.", he replied.

"Thank you Master, I was confused. I will meditate further.", the student bowed before he turned away to return to the quiet chamber he has left a little before.

As Ron began to leave a small old hand touched his shoulder, "One more thing my young friend. To maintain this 'facade' over this woman. I fear you must watch over her until she stops dreaming of you. Unless you do this, the whole thing may unravel further causing Miss Possible more pain. I am sorry for this Student, but this is part of your task. It will mean for pain for you however.", the Master revealed.

With his head down Ron nodded as he began to walk away, "I understand Master. It is better that I endure the agony than Kim."

--

Later that evening Kim was tossing and turning in her bed, even with Pandaroo in her arms. Ron felt for her. Finding her he calmed her mind, _"I love you KP, but I can't let you be in pain, why can't you find a good man for you. You need so much more than I can give you, dearest. You must forget me. You must forget Ron, he is lost to all. Be at peace loved one. Hurt no more." _With that, he comforted her for the rest of the night keeping away her demons.

When Kim woke in the morning she remembered the movie and her friends, but had no memory of her vanished friend or the sighting of the one in the robe or the conversation with Wade Load or Monique Jenkins.

While was Kim calmed in her sleep by the one watching over her, Ron spoke to the minds of his parents, _"Mother and Father, do not speak my name to KP or the rest of the Possibles. It is for their safety that you must not mention me ever again."_

_'Good it will be better for all now.',_ he mused over a cup of tea.

_--_

For over a year, Ron kept his watch over his KP from far away. He always kept his vigil as she slept. Once , twice he thought she finally found a man, but no, for some reason she always shied away. While this was going on Ron still maintained his training and meditation. The instructors were impressed. They began teaching him the final part of his training, the part that they did not tell Sensei about, the most dangerous part.

He was again in the 'focus machine' in the frigid room. Ron was suspended by his arms and legs spread out. His body resembled a nearly nude human "X". He didn't flinch as the cane hammered into his thigh, or into his ribs. There was a flickering....he began to see the "Web". Master Xui felt the the young man in front of him calm even more. He motioned for the others to strike the suspended man across the back. Once, twice it happened. _'He is very close, very close.',_ the watching Master mused as he heard the screeching of the two of the chains' anchored being pulled apart.

Finally both chains snapped dropping the figure on the polished stone floor._ 'He is still passive. He doesn't know what just happened. This is good.'_

_---_

One day sitting in mediation alone, Ron became aware, aware of someone about to hurt an innocent. He followed the _'thread' _as he has been taught, summoned the power and traveled to the spot where the brutes were trying to rape a young girl. With a bright blue flash he appeared out of the shadows and tore into the mob. Within seconds they were down. He picked up the terrified girl and with another flash was at a hospital. He carried her in. The nurses looked at her tattered clothes and began treating her. They tried to question the robed one. He gave them minimal answers and walked out. The staff called security but before they arrived the black robed figure vanished again.

He returned to the site of the attack. He was not finished with these perverts. They were getting up on their feet again. That's when the real fight started.

When he returned he was questioned by his instructors, they nodded smiling._ 'Soon it will be time. He is nearing completion of his training.', _Master Pang smiled to himself.

Finally, his instructors gave him the final test. He was fighting alone again. The others had weapons. He was gaining the upper hand as always now. One fighter turned to one of the monks and threw a dagger at him. It pierced the monk through the heart. All fighting suddenly stopped. Ron was appalled by the action. He knew his friend was soon to perish. Without a sound he rushed to the aide of the small peaceful man. He summoned all that he knew. _'How can I save the Master. What can I do?', _he worried.

Ron's mind calmed and he found his aura became an intense blue. It throbbed wanting to be let loose. Ron still maintained his calm and simply touched the wound after he removed the knife. In a flash the monk was healed. Ron with a groan he stood up with blood trickling from his chest. '_What just happened?',_ he asked himself. All stopped what they were doing and bowed to him.

The lead instructor approached and bowed as well then he spoke, "Stoppable-sama you have succeeded, we can teach you no more Young Master." He put his hand on Ron's shoulder and Ron's hair became white. Continuing he added, "You are indeed the Guardian now. You must understand that your trials have just begun. It is your duty and honor to protect the innocent and weak Young Master. Go back into the cold harsh world my young friend, help those in need as you have vowed while your time remains here on this plane."

"But what happened?", he asked fearfully.

"You have ascended the final step. You must prepare yourself. You are the servant of mankind. They will not understand you or your motives, remain humble.", Master Pang told his student with a hand on his shoulder.

"I will do my best Master Pang.", he replied worriedly, _'How can I do this? I couldn't even keep a girlfriend?' _"But how can I stop all the hurt, all the pain and all the injustice?", he asked

"You will find a way. Trust to your training and yourself, you have cast your pride away. Make sure that it never returns. It is true that you cannot stop every hurt, you are indeed only one person, but you must do what you can.", the old Master advised.

Ron knew that he had to return to Sensei and Yamanouchi soon. He was finished with his formal training and for a few days asked questions of the Masters. They treated him as an equal now, something that was new to him. For all his life Ron had been the loser, buffoon or sidekick, now he had quiet insight. Instead of answers they asked _him_ questions. They were surprised at his answers when he returned the favor. "Yes, it is time. Your powers will continue to mature, but you have learned all that we can teach, the rest of your enlightenment can only come from harsh reality in the outside world.", they told him.

--

As later he meditated he felt the problem. _'A village in peril. What is needed? Can I do this?' _He concentrated, and was gone. He was now in South America, the dense foliage, the humidity in the air, the heat. He slipped up to the hovels. A mean voice, threatening someone. Ron peered around the corner.

A man was held while others held a knife to his neck; someone was grabbing a young girl. An older woman was crying, as was the man. Ron stepped out into the confrontation. He was surrounded. Two tried to grab him, he just avoided the on comers. The one with the knife advanced and tried to slash at Ron, he whirled away and touched the man with the knife. He fell to his knees holding his arm. The others tried to attack the newcomer. One finally threw a knife at the girl, Ron blurred as he crossed the small compound to block the piece of steel.

One finally pulled out a gun to shoot the man. Ron's eyes flashed blue as he took and broke the gun, the fight wasn't a fight at all. Those left standing looked at him in fear. One by one he flung them into the jungle. He spoke so they understood, _(These people are my friends, never return here or ever attempt to harm them again.)_

_(Who are you stranger?), _the old man asked.

_(A friend. Farewell.), _Ron replied. He then bowed to the honored man and vanished.

---

_Japan:_

After three years and a few months since Ron had left to begin his training, he returned to Yamanouchi. Sensei looked at his old student, appalled by his appearance. Ron was not the junk food addict in a teenage body any more. He was lean, skinny in fact. Sensei could see his blood vessels under his skin, his cheeks were not round anymore they were sharply angled. He never ate more than a handful of rice at a time now. He would go for days without sleep. His hair was longer, much longer than before and had become white. Sometimes his eyes would turn cold blue instead of the comforting brown they had always been. _'It is a frightening change to see this young man. I wonder what he gave up to finish the training?', _Sensei mused to himself.

Before he had returned, Ron learned he could levitate himself and others. He could see into almost anyone's mind. He had become not just a powerful martial artist, but a graceful one as well. Ron also still kept watch on Kim from afar. She didn't think about him anymore. She had been dating other guys, but for some reason it never went very far. This had Ron concerned.

As Ron sat with Sensei over an evening meal, Sensei asked what the gaunt young man was planning next.

Ron told Sensei, "Master, I plan on traveling up into the mountains and am going to find a cave and stay there and meditate. I will come back to the school every few months to get a bag of rice and some tea. I have no need for anything else now. Master, I can sense when something bad is going to happen to someone, not all the time, but many times. I can get to that place on my own. All I have to do is concentrate, push my MMP and then I'm there. I can stop threats to the Earth and its innocents. They needed someone to care for them and that someone is me. No one else can do this, it is my burden, and it is my honor to carry it."

Getting up Sensei asked, "Please follow me, I have a problem that you need to finish to answer my concerns."

Nodding Ron followed the ninja master.

"Are you powerful enough to stop all the hurt in the world Ron-san.", Master Sensei asked as they entered a large training room.

"No Sensei, I am not God. I am mortal and can only do what a mortal can. I have devoted the rest of my life to help those in need.", Ron calmly replied.

Ron did not inform Sensei of some of his other new skills. Not doing so would place his well being at risk. Sensei also told Ron that he needed to eat better, he should have meat and vegetables as well. Ron had responded that he didn't feel at ease eating meat anymore, but would add the vegetables if Sensei really wanted him to.

Sensei nodded, "So Ron-san, you have become the 'Guardian' after all, it seems. Show me your skills. With that, twenty ninjas surrounded the 'Guardian', all bearing weapons. He told "Ron that this is your last test: if they kill you...you lose, if you kill or injure any of of your attackers badly, you lose. Then you have the greatest dishonor." Seeing the nod from the white haired young man he continued Sensei simply ordered, "Kill Ron-san."

They attacked the lone figure as one. In the background Yori gasped as they closed, intent to murder the young man. Ron Stoppable avoided the pack spinning, tossing and subduing his assailants.

Within three minutes he had accomplished his final test for Sensei as he had no knowledge of the 'Guardian's' other abilities. He helped up those that just tried to kill him, bowing to them. Sensei finally called a halt to the exercise, satisfied. With a clap of his hands he dismissed his students. He then bowed to Ron, "You are indeed the 'Guardian' Ron-sama. You have achieved your goal. You are now ready to protect the innocents with your mind, body and soul. Now that you have completed your training, what are your plans to complete your life? What about your happiness?"

Ron replied to Sensei, "I have my work Master, I need no other happiness. My job now is to keep everyone that I can safe from harm; from that I gain all the happiness that I require."

"What about Possible-san? What about _her_happiness?" Sensei asked.

"She will find her happiness. She has forgotten about me, that is good for her mind and soul. I have manipulated all of her family except her grandmother. I think Nana will keep her promise to me. I believe that she knows if she tells Kim about me it will hurt her. She understands that my task was to protect Kim and comfort her, Nana knows I did this to give KP her chance, therefore I could not hold her back, she is better off without me near her and messing up her life again.", he finished.

Sensei came back, "I feel you are off track Ron-sama, though you two have gone your separate ways for some time, I still feel she must become a large part of your life. Do not abandon her for her own sake and yours as well. Remember, for you power to become complete you must find your love."

"Sensei.", Ron said, "I have lost my chance with her through the laziness that I exhibited in my youth. There is only one to blame and that is myself. She is blameless, she tried to get me to work harder. I did not, she deserves someone better than me. My only pleasure is seeing her safe with the chance of finding her love."

After pausing for a moment, he added, "Master I must go to my meditation. Please excuse me."

Sensei bowed to Ron who returned the bow._ 'This is not what I had planned. How did this happen? What else does he know?', _Master Senei worried.

The next morning before the sun had risen, Ron got ready to start his search for his new dwelling. Yori saw him and came up to Ron-sama and bowed. She saw the change in him and was aghast. She asked him "Ron-sama are you well? You look underfed, where have you been? You do not look like the happy person that you were."

Looking at Yori Ron replied, "Yori it is good to see you again. I am not the person I was years ago. I am making the transformation into the Guardian. I am on my way to find a place to meditate, where I can live simply."

She asked, "How is Kim-san?"

"She is sad and doesn't know why. I have tried to soothe her, but what she needs is to find a man for herself." he responded.

Yori replied, "You are that man Ron-sama. I can see it. I can see the hurt, I can see the future. I see the you two together again."

"I am sorry Yori, I don't think that will happen. I have taken her memory of me away, I must leave. Please take care of yourself Yori, I will look in on you from time to time.", Ron finished by giving her a small hug. She watched as the lonely gaunt figure turned to leave.

Lifting his bag over his shoulder Ron walked twards the winding path that travled up to the snow line. He had rice and tea for about five months, two pots and some eating utensils. He bowed to all his former fellow students and left._ 'This is what I have trained for. What I sacrificed for. What I gave up the love of my life for, I hope I can make a difference to those who need it.', _he mused sadly as he left the school behind.

He traveled higher and higher. He scouted prospective caves. One had too much traffic nearby, he did not need villagers bothering him. Another much higher on the mountain looked like a good possibility until he noticed that some animals were using it as a refuge, Ron did not to take their home over just to suit himself.

--

He continued his search. Finally, one evening as darkness was near, he found the perfect place. He made a small fire and boiled some tea. He meditated into the night. While meditating the 'Guardian' felt a disturbance. As he concentrated he saw into the night.

_'Floods in China.. a village// children.. I must help, no time to waste.',_ he thought as he began to center himself. He vanished. Appearing in the remote area he glanced around him. Some children were crying. They sat on the roof of a hut that was almost sinking and the threatening to be washed away by the raging torrent. The black robed young man brought up the powers he had been granted by the statues. He became blue as the power surged. The roof began to lift out of the dangerous water. The remains of the hut floated in the air as the children on the roof held on. Soon the children were safe. The adults ran to their loved ones. Tears of joy, they turned to look at him. He bowed and left with a flash.

_'What what just happened?', _an elder asked himself.

--

Two weeks later after bending his mind to watch her, Ron knew he had to make his move. Deep inside her mind she still saw him. _'She still thinks of me in her sleep. Why must she hurt, it's been over three years now. She needs something else to hold on to. That's it, why have I been so blind?', _he mused. In a flash he was gone again. As he popped back into view, he stood near the school where he was tormented in his youth. It was late evening. He slipped quietly towards his destination. Looking upon his onetime second home, he slipped into the shadows. Floating up to Kim Possible's old bedroom window he paused. _'Good they are all asleep.', _he thought as he merged with the wall and pushed himself through. Soon he found the prize. With a flash he was gone.

Back in his new frigid home he looked at the the precious item that was owned by the woman he loved._ 'Soon she will feel peace again, maybe this will help her and comfort her.', _he thought. He rested. _'I will eat tomorrow. Maybe I'll add some honey to the rice as a treat for myself. It will be a day to celebrate if I get her to forget me. She is so stubborn.', _he mused. He waited, he was giddy now. Pulling himself back to reality he felt out for her soft spirit. _'Ah she is relaxed and almost asleep. Soon she will be happy again, maybe this time it will calm her.', _he wept quietly.

He brought up the same power that he had used several days before and reappeared in England. Ron was drawn to her window. He floated up. Touching the wall he soon joined with it as passed through. He was silently at her side again. He raised the covers slightly and put her most cherished treasure in her arms and pulled the covers back up to keep her warm. He bent over and kissed her forehead. He didn't realize that he was being observed, Betsy had just opened her eyes for a moment. The vision didn't make sense to her and she went back to sleep.

The morning brought gasps of delight from the redhead. She held her Pandaroo to herself tightly. "Betsy how did my Pandaroo get here? I left it back home. Now it's here. Did my Mom send it to me?", she asked.

"Kim I don't know how it got here, but I had a weird dream last night. It seems like I woke up and there was a figure bent over you. It put something in your bed, I guess that's how your stuffed toy got in bed with you.", she answered her roommate.

"Are you sure? That sounds weird, you know the funny thing, I can't remember how I got Pandaroo in the first place. I mean I know somebody gave him to me, but I can't seem to remember who. I wonder if Mom and Dad remember. I suppose the next time I call them I'll ask.", she finished.

--

Ron entered Kim's mind after he returned to his cold home._ 'Yes, that is much better now. The toy soothed her, maybe now she can heal and move on. This was getting to be too much for her.' _he thought as he felt another disturbance. Concentrating, he stood and summoned the power and was gone in a blink of an eye.

---

For a year the Guardian kept his solo vigil from the lonely cave. Four times he traveled to Yamanouchi for supplies and left again quietly. Few even knew he still resided on the Earth except for Sensei, Yori and his parents. Ron tried to call from the ninja school each time to let them know that his studies were doing well. He became skilled at staying unnoticed.

He became more skilled at keeping people safe when they were threatened or were in trouble. For many he watched over them and aided them in their hour of need. He knew that the peace that the villain community had been showing for the last few years would not last. The old criminals had retired for the most part or had had been incarcerated if they didn't. The new criminals were becoming more violent over the last year. Ron waited. As he mediated he looked to see Kim, she was awake and it seemed she was happy again. After years of looking in her every night he felt her become more calm. _'Maybe she has completely forgotten me and will be able to move on with her life now.', _he worried.

---

One day after returning to his abode, Ron brewed some tea. He sat as always and relaxed as he began his daily meditations. As he went deeper and deeper, he felt a warning. His eyes snapped open.

_'The Swiss alps, an old foe. Ah ha, Dementor.', _he thought, _'Well my old friend let's see what you are up to now?', _Taking a last sip of tea, his eyes turned blue. With a flash he was gone.

--

In Cambridge, England, a strange looking PDA rang. It had been four and a half years, but the redheaded former teen heroine picked it up with practiced ease. Pushing a button she looked at it. The face of her old friend, Wade Load came on. "Um..hi Kim, how are you doing?", he asked.

Kim looked at her old friend, seeing him brought back memories. Though she didn't know they were incomplete ones. "Hi Wade.", she answered, then added with a smile, "What's the sitch". It was just like old times.

Wade asked her, "I know it's been years Kim...But if you're not was busy tonight GJ can really use a hand."

Kim replied, "Well it's slow tonight and I'm sorta bored."

Wade asked, "Kim are you up for a mission?", knowing it had been a while since she had been on a mission and might be a little rusty. "Kim.", he stated, "I know you took down the site a long time ago, but we have a special request from Global Justice, are you willing to take it?"

"Sure, where's my ride and who am I up against and where am I going?", she responded.

Wade came back, "Ten minutes, outside your apartment, Professor Dementor and the Swiss alps. I have a squad of Global Justice officers to back you up two minutes after you hit the ground. And do you want Ron involved? I know you haven't worked with him in a while, but I can have a hypersonic jet pick him up in Tokyo."

Kim asked, "Ron? Wade what are you talking about. I don't know any Ron who would be any good on missions."

"Kim.", Wade, confused, replied, "You don't remember your friend and partner Ron Stoppable, your best friend through school, boyfriend the last 15 months of high school? I know you haven't seen him in over four years, but your memory isn't that bad. You two were almost one person for a while. I thought we went over this about three years ago when we found his blood on that tree and in the snow. I never did know why you two broke up. Don't you remember that tree you know Felix, Brick Flagg and Monique, the fingerprints on the tree, the bloody footprints?"

"Wade.", she said, "I told you that I don't know a Rob Stubbable...funny name though. Don't you think I'd remember a guy with a name like that. If I dated him he must have been some sort of dreamboat. I remember going out to the movies with Mo, Brick and Felix when I was back home a few years ago during Christmas break."

Wade looked at her, "Look Kim, I have a picture of you two together, actually I have a lot of pictures of you two together. I'll send a couple to you on the flight."

Wade was thinking, _'What the hell? She has no memory of the tree? She seems to have forgotten everything about Ron. She keeps forgetting Ron, and only Ron. Why? Maybe Monique has give her girlfriend another talk.'_

* * *

Remember there are a lot of good stories out there. If ya like em give the author a shout. I'm sure he or she would appreciate it. I know that I do.

ST-103


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer. The characters Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Dr. Anne Possible belong to the Disney Corporation and the creators of the show. So there. Also this author doesn't make a dime off this hobby. And that's what it is a hobby. If I was a professional writer then you could expect my grammar and spelling to be perfect. But since I do this in my spare time as all other Fan Fiction writers I can only do the best I can.**

**If you can read this work give thanks to the efforts of CajunBear73. I think he takes payment in beer....And praise too. Send him a line if you like the work.**

**'The Guardian' is NOT a part of the 'Once Again' universe so please don't ask where the Sake Sisters are at or Judge Snobblestone. You will not find them here.**

**For the reviewers: Thanks Shockwave88 and CajunBear. Poor Kimmie, heck she doesn't know she's been manipulated. Now when she finds out there might be some fireworks.**

**Anyway it's time to get this rolling.**

**ST-103**

**------**

The Guardian

Chapter 4

Staying in the shadows, a dark figure entered the lab ad lair of the infamous Professor Dementor. '_I__s he still playing with that Pan Vortex Dimensional Inducer or whatever it is?',_ he thought, _'__Man this has gotten so old, I wish he'd at least try something else. Ya think after all these years he would have at least used it once'._

Not bringing up the power yet, Ron just adjusted his mind and became almost transparent as he entered._ 'The governments have been trying to work with bending light for years to make things disappear. Too bad for them that they can't do this.', _he mused without a sound. Soon he came upon the first guard, he was easy to slip around. A dozen more guards, a dozen more avoided. There was only one person on the Earth that knew he was present and that person was not talking to the mad scientist's goons. The form pushed through a wall and found a sleeping area that had thirty armed guards inside. Slipping back out he called a little power up and welded the door shut without any noise.

Continuing to move further into to the lair Ron was standing just behind the midget maniac.

The one with the helmet that looked like a bucket was ranting, "Zooon I vil haf dem inzide and I vil haf Damen Possible...ya!", he yelled.

_'What? He wants KP? What's this got to do with her?',_ he worried.

The Guardian was just about to make his attack when he became aware of horns and sirens going off around him. Thinking himself discovered he crouched low to bring his power up to finish the job quickly. Ron wondered, _'W__hy aren't they coming after me? Oh Lord, it's a trap for KP.' _

In his anger he reappeared in front of the migit madman. "Voo are you?", the mad sceintist in awe as the figure came into view less than a foot in front of him.

"I am your worst nightmare pygmy.", Ron growled.

"Vee shall zee ya.", the munchkin ranted as he pushed a button on his belt.

As the unknown figure made to grab the smaller one a field of energy engulfed Dementor knocking the the threat back from him. Ron concentrated and brought up the power as the room became filled with a blue light. Slowly Ron reached through the force field that surrounded the dwarf/scientist and grabbed the button that the diminutive maniac had just pushed a moment before causing the force field to dissapate.

"WHO are you?", the short one screamed as Ron could automatic gun fire that had just begun.

_'What is going on?', _Ron worried.

The quiet one mutely grabbed the munchkin by his ugly red coat and drew his right elbow back and slammed it into the left side of the helmet covering the mad professor's head knocking him out and dropping him to the floor. Just to make sure he took care of his primary mission Ron disabled the device and took the inducer. On his way out he ran into what had become a 'fire fight'.

_'Well this is why the alarms were going off, GJ isn't doing so good. The goons are firing real bullets. I have to stop this.', _Ron worried as he began to glow.

Going into combat mode Ron slammed into the flank of the remaining guards. In no time at all he disabled them and quickly looked around to see what else needed to be done before exiting. Seeing there were GJ troopers among the wounded, he went around touching each to heal them. _'Lord this hurts.',_ he gasped as he looked around for more victims.

He was a lot weaker, as he was using the abilities that he had not mentioned to Sensei. As he finished up, he noticed a crumpled body behind some equipment. The red hair, the blood. _'__Oh my God!',_ he thought, _'S__he's hurt bad, I can't fail her, not now! Please KP hold on. I gotta try to save her.'_

He ran to her, not noticing the Kimmunicator was on. There were several troopers watching too, but standing back from the form laying in a pool of bright red liquid. He thought, _'__I don't have enough power left to block them and heal her. There is no choice.'_ He went down on one knee he brought her up into his arms. He held her to him and said softly to her limp body, _"Heal, become whole again KP.", _his voice echoed in the large cave_, "Don't die here. You have too much to live for." _

Seeing her now breathing easier. and her wounds healing, he kissed her forehead as he witnessed her face became calm. He looked at the troopers and told them to take care of her. "If she dies, you die----slowly," he growled, "I will hunt you down to a man and your demise will be more painful than you can imagine." Turning he vanished with a flash.

As GJ reinforcements arrived they discussed, what happened. The raid itself had failed, the attack had not been a surprise, but the goals were achieved. They looked over Miss Possible, they noted that the object of the raid lay next to her. The unwounded troopers told their replacements about the black robed figure that had taken out the rest of the guards and had somehow healed their comrades. He then went up to the injured Possible and held her like she was an old friend. He also healed her and left after leaving them with an unpleasant promise. Who was he? They had never seen him before. Then he just vanished in a blue flash.

----

_Middleton General Hospital:_

Kim's emerald eyes opened slowly and painfully, she was in a hospital room. Another redhead was there too, this one with blue eyes. Dr. Anne Possible looked at her daughter. She also looked at the reports. She looked at the bruises and dried blood on Kim. Shaking her head, she was amazed. _'Kimmie should be dead. She had all those holes in her mission outfit. I wonder how she survived. Whoever it is I really need to thank them.'_ Anne Possible knew she owed someone a big kiss for saving her daughter. "Kim, what happened honey?" she asked her daughter.

"Mom, I don't know, they were waiting for us, I think it was a trap. They had automatic weapons, RPG's. We took out most of them and then I felt like somebody hit me with a sledge hammer....I couldn't move, I thought I was dying. The next thing I know, I'm on a jet and then I wake up again here. Funny thing though, Mom, I felt suddenly warm. Something that I hadn't felt in a long time, at least since I started at Cambridge."

Anne was thinking, she looked at Kim's gear, she spotted the old Kimmunicator. She pushed the call button. Wade's face came up. "Wade dear.", she asked, "Do you know what happened at the lair? Something is confusing to me. I'm very happy about it, but it's confusing just the same."

Both redheads were paying attention now as Wade started, "Mrs. P, Kim.. I uh, well yeah I guess I can tell you what the Kimmunicator recorded. It doesn't make any sense though, but I'll try to explain..... Anyway, it's looks like Kim has a Guardian Angel. Some guy in a black robe came over after the fight was over and I guess he saw Kim. He held her. Then he told her to heal and be whole. Kim, he kissed you on the forehead, then he threatened the GJ troopers that were there. With a 'get her to safety, if she dies, you die----slowly'. Then he turned and left. When he left it was just a flash of light then he was gone. I know you don't remember him Kim, but his voice almost sounded like Ron's, but it was sadder, he almost croaked the words out. One more thing he called you KP, the only person you would let you KP was Ron."

Kim looked at Wade, "Wade, I'm telling you. I don't know a Ron that would act that way."

Anne asked Wade, "What did this Ron look like Wade, we ran across some old pictures up in the attic about a month ago. We thought we knew all of Kim's friends, but there were some pictures, quite a few actually, that had a blond haired boy with big ears in them. Nobody could recall, who he was. We were going to throw them away, but we just couldn't until we talked to Kim."

"Well you're right about not throwing those pictures away Mrs. Possible. You just described Ron Stoppable. He was Kim's friend and boyfriend until right before Kim went to England. Now the person's voice that I recorded sounds a lot like him, but his hair isn't blond now, I guess he could have dyed it white. Maybe he's wearing a wig. I couldn't see his face that well, and I'm going to enhance what I have to know for sure.", Kim's old tech guru told them.

"Stoppable? We do know some Stoppables, they have a wonderful daughter that they had adopted, she's about five or six now. The have a funny looking pet too."

Wade replied, "Hanna Stoppable is Ron's younger sister, the pet is Ron's pet Rufus. He is a naked mole rat. I know that you don't remember, but they were both on Team Possible." Wade then brought up file pictures that he had on Kim and Ron together.

Kim looked at them and started crying, "That's him, that's the guy in my dreams. Every night I go to sleep, he's there. Then as I cry harder, it seems that he touches me and I sleep better after."

"Kim, I told you before Ron was your boyfriend for years. No wonder you dream of him, no wonder his memory calms you. I don't know why you two broke up, you never told me. But I think somehow he still looks after you, even though you don't know it. Listen Kim get some rest. I'll try to dig up some information on Ron. I'll let you know what I find.", he told his old mission boss.

Dr. Anne Possible wondered,_ 'Just what is going on here?'_

---

In a small cave high in the mountains that surrounded Yamanouchi knelt a young man. He was exhausted. He was exhibiting the wounds that he had taken from Kim and the others just hours before. He was shivering in front of the small fire trying to brew some tea. _'I had to do it.'_, he told himself, _'__KP was dying, some of the others may not have made it either. Some of them had families, they didn't_ _deserve that fate if I could help it.'_ He was hurting, something was off, _'What is it?_ _I can't concentrate._ _Must be from the blood loss and cold. Maybe I should eat something too even if it's not my day to eat.'_ The Guardian was exhausted and bleeding, _'I should meditate some more, yes that will help.'_ He was trying to get the wounds to heal and it was taking all his effort. Finally he fell over on his side, not knowing more as his eyes closed and the snow blew in around him. A blue aura began to surround the former and reluctant hero. The blowing snow seemed to crackle when it touched the azure field.

Three days later he awoke famished and nearly frozen. Shivering, he was fumbling around with his frozen hands and finally got the fire going again. Ron made some boiled water for rice and tea after he stiffly walked out the to ice covered stream to retrieve a bucket of water though the snow. _'__Too close.'_,he thought,_ 'Too close. If I had gone over, then I might be at peace, but would Kim?' _

With that he waited for Kim to return to sleep. She was having more nightmares again. He could see that some of them were about him. He entered her mind to soothe her and take away the fear and pain. He felt her calm. Then he worked further into her mind reminding her forget him, this was becoming a too often occurrence for Ron. He told her that Ron Stoppable was of no consequence and to forget about him, this time he met with resistance.

He also felt a familiar mind asking him why he was tampering with Kim's mind._ "Hello old friend,', _thinking of Nana. _'You know this for her own good if she doesn't remember me. Then she will be much happier.", _he thought to her.

"_DON'T YOU LOVE HER?",_ came back.

He replied, _"Yes with all that I am, but it's better for her if she's not around me. Nana, I am not worthy of her. I wasted her time and effort. I am not worthy of being in her shadow."_

Nana thought back at Ron, "_Just so__ you know, if she asks I will not lie to her. I love her too, she is my flesh and blood."_

He sent back to her, _"If she tries to find me I will have to leave, it is for her own good."_

"_Just so you know, Anne now knows too. Please don't block my family again Ronald, they do not deserve to have no memories of you. You are a hero remember; you should get some respect for what you have done for people.", _Nana sent back to him.

"_I am sorry Nana, I can't leave traces of me. This is for their own protection. Hero? Me a hero? I'm sorry, but I don't look at myself that way honored one, I never have. I neither desire nor deserve any accolades. Some people need to be out front, some people must stay in the darkness to protect the innocent. That is my duty, it is the only way they will be safe. Please Nana, I need to block them, it is better for all that I do. If they remember me, Kim may come looking. If she does she may place herself in danger because of me. She needs to find her happiness, I will only cause more pain in her life than I already have. I'm sorry.",_ he finished.

"_Please wait before trying it again then. Meditate further. Please give them a chance.", _Nana offered.

"I _will not impose on them tonight Nana, but watch KP's mind with your own mind, then tell me that I'm not right. I must go for a while. Be safe.", _he replied.

Dipping into deep mediation, Ron felt the alarm and followed the thread with blinding speed._ 'Escapees, from a Global Justice secure prison.....They have found innocents and have taken them hostage.', his eyes turned blue again with anger. _The 'Guardian' stood up, his only thought was to protect them. The criminals had weapons; they were surrounded and they were desperate. He knew they would begin to kill soon. Ron drew himself up, set his mind and vanished. Ron found himself near Hudson Bay, where he noticed a polar bear, _'N__o wonder it's cold.',_ he thought. Ron thought too,_ 'It's a hunter's night. No moon, deep, dark, cold and calm.' _He laughed to himself,_ 'Well a hunter's night for the Guardian.', _as he needed no moon to guide him towards his prey. He became nearly transparent as he moved into the small town.

He flitted from dark spot to dark spot. He was quiet as a ghost; to others he resembled a ghost. A very powerful, scary ghost. The ghost stopped near the power substation of the town. Ron looked at the transformers inside the power station with his mind. His eyes flashed blue and the transformers started burning and sparking. Soon several convicts arrived with a maintenance man who worked at the station. No one could approach the devastated area. Staying in the background Ron listened to them. He now knew how many and where they had taken up residence in the village. Ron neared them; there were only three desperate villains. In a blur they were down. Ron looked at the civilians, he asked them where the rest of the townspeople were. They answered him. Ron told them to stay where they were for now, tie up the escapees and wait for the fun to begin, and not to be scared.

Now knowing that the rest of the prisoner/escapees were in the restaurant with more townspeople, Ron made his way there. He kept to whatever shadows there were, and remained quiet. He felt the 'bad guys', and started chuckling to himself, _'__This almost too good, Motor Ed is the leader? I guess, it's about time to put a little fear in 'em__.'_ Ron crept up to the eatery. In silence he brought up the power, and suddenly he started laughing in a high pitched wail. "Ed Lipsky! Ed Lipsky you are a BAD BBBBBOOOOYYYYY!", Ron continued, "The great demon of the north is coming for you." Ron's voice echoed as he started to change his appearance; he left his robe black, but turned his face and hands ghostly white. The crooks ran to the windows. They were shocked; Ron could tell one soiled himself. He continued, "Edddie, I am coming for you," he wailed, "Eddie, Eddie, you will come with me to the dark place, the place you fear, you have failed me for the last time."

Ron caught sight of the mulleted big man, he appeared to shiver. "Let's get outta here dudes, seriously," he yelled in a panicky voice that raised an octave till it cracked.

At this the crooks ran out to their trucks. Their eyes opened wide, a specter bathed in a bright bluish light was waiting for them. They could not start their vehicles. They watched in awe as blue flames appeared to come from underneath the vehicle's hoods. Panicking, they ran out of town on foot.

They fired shots at the ghost trailing them. Ron felt the presence of the authorities and knowing where they were located, he kept herding the bad guys toward them. Ed fired several more shots, this time Ron was hit in the stomach twice. He grunted and dropped to one knee. Ron flared up and sent off a blue bolt of energy towards the escapees, taking all but two down. Rising again he began to hunt them like a hungry wolf, an injured hungry wolf. He howled and chased them down. The Guardian was losing blood. He put on a burst of speed and caught up. The fight lasted only moments.

Off in the distance Ron could see lights coming at them. Pushing out his thoughts he found that they were members of law enforcement. He shot some energy bursts in the air to attract them. He then slipped back into cover and waited to make sure they found the escapees to return them to prison.

After they left Ron flashed again as he left for his home. This time though he almost didn't return as he was nearly out, and was sweating. Returning, Ron knelt down. He gave thanks for the safety of the inhabitants of the small town. He slipped into meditation after eating some rice and drinking his tea. _'Damn!',_ he thought again, _'Gunshot wounds hurt a lot when they heal.'_ Still, he was happy no innocents were hurt. He had done his job. Now he could enjoy his solitude, it still hurt though. Silently he began his vigil again trying to keep his mind off his agony.

---

_Middleton, Colorado:_

Wade Load was up early scanning the web and some of the law enforcement sites as well as GJ's. _'Global Justice had a breakout last night. I wonder who broke out of one of our prisons?',_ he noticed. All the escapees had been returned to custody by morning. Some of the agents had written up in the reports something about ghost looking figure that had spoken with some inhabitants of the small village. They said he looked like a ghost, and flashed blue. _'__Crap.'_, he thought_, 'F__lashed blue?' _Typing quickly Wade looked up the chip that was on Ron. _'Yep, still in that restaurant. He's in the same place. Every time I check on him, he's in the same place. Damn he's been in the same place for four and a half years? Why don't I ever find him in a classroom or some place other than the same restaurant? I'll bet he's getting bored of the place by now.', _he thought.

Wade had an idea, he looked back through time and noticed that the chip never left the restaurant. _'Hell, he can't live there, he has to go to school for classes and he has to sleep sometime.',_ he thought_. 'Even I gotta sleep sometime__.' _The light bulb went off in his head_, 'We're being scammed. Why?'_ He didn't want to bother Kim, he didn't know how she would take this news. She was even having trouble remembering Ron anyway. _'__Nana that's who,_ _I'll ask her. I'll bet she has an idea about what's going on.',_ he laughed to himself.

* * *

OK we had a little action, but it looks like Wade is trying to spoil the party.

I wonder what happens next?

Oh Armydude has been really doing a gret job with 'Animal' give it and him a shout, in my humble opinion it is a very good story. Whitem has just updated as well. CaptainKodak1 is on fire with two stories this week. I hope that Nuztkie will get an update out too. Come on guys give em a read and a review.

ST-103


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable along with Wade and Nana belong to the Disney Corporation and the creators of the program "Kim Possible". Another sad fact of life is that 'ole Sentinel doesn't make a dime from this hobby. And maybe that's a good thing.**

**I need to thank my badical Beta, CajunBear73, for all the work he has put in on all my stories as well as 'The Guardian'....Thanks again bud.**

**To Shockwave88 and CB, thanks for the reviews. Thanks also to those that read and put favs on it and the other things that I have posted so far.**

**Yeah I know that Ron is way out there this time....To me it's another look at what may have happened after graduation.**

**ST-103**

**-------**

The Guardian

Chapter 5

Looking through his files, Wade soon had Nana Possible's phone number. He hit a button and her number was automatically dialed. A lady's voice answered, "Hello Possible residence, may I help you?"

"Mrs. Possible, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Wade Load, Kim's tech person. I know we have never met except for a few minutes at the beach party a few years ago during Kim's graduation party, but I needed to ask you a question if you don't mind.", he started

"Oh Wade I remember you, I think we did talk that once after Kim's graduation. What can I do for you young man?", she replied.

"Well, Mrs. Possible, I don't know if you remember Ron Stoppable, but have you heard from him lately?" he asked. Continuing, "It seems that Kim can't remember him. For some reason she keeps forgetting him. And quite frankly I'm beginning to worry about her. If she's forgetting Ron that easily then maybe she's forgetting a multitude of things....I don't thinks that's happening because of how well Kim's doing at Cambridge. Anyway...well...um, I know that you were 'active' in the 'Community' for a while and there has been a few interesting things going within it lately. Do you have any insight into what's happening? I promise to tell you what I find out if you can give me a direction to follow."

Nana had been waiting years for this. "Wade dear, I can't comment on what you mentioned about me, but I have noticed some unusual things happening. As for Ronald, I'm not sure that I'm at liberty to discuss that situation at the moment. I _can_ tell you that he has disappeared. I know you have him chipped; don't believe the device. From what I can tell he is nowhere near it. He has developed some mental powers that are almost unbelievable. He tried to enter my mind to make me forget about him. Since I had training to combat that kind of thing I was able to deflect it." Nana Possible paused for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I'm not sure I could do that now however. I have felt his mind, and I think he has had very special training and has gotten much more powerful. After graduation he placed a post-hypnotic suggestion on James and his family. I'm not sure, but he may have influenced Kimberly as well. I think he is suggesting to Kimberly that she forget him. Just so you know if I thought he was hurting her mind I would attempt to stop the threat to her. It seems that he is making her forget him to calm her. He does it in her dreams. Sometimes he'll stay with her all night for weeks on end to make her feel good. I feel he he loves her deeply, but he wants to stay in the background.", she continued

"Mrs. Possible do you want me to try and stop this action on Kim.", Wade asked.

"I really don't like someone in my granddaughter's head Wade. To me it's an ethical problem no matter how good his intentions are. Ron Stoppable feels he's protecting her like he always had. There is something else that he feels he has to do. A great weight has been placed on his shoulders and I can feel a great sadness in him. He is waiting for Kimberly to find happiness. I think when that happens we will have no further contact with him. What he doesn't realize is that her happiness is tied up with him, you just can't turn off love. He has not come to this realization yet, I hope he does soon. It will cause them a lot less pain in the long run.", she informed the African-American genius.

Wade answered back, "Nana thank you, I am going to construct a gadget that should keep the tampering of Kim's mind down to a minimum. It should be ready for testing in a day or two. I hope those two get back together again. I know you heard about Kim being shot in Dementor's lair. I think Ron or someone....somehow healed her and the other wounded GJ agents. I was going through the after-action reports. After reading them I'm sure it's Ron, I just don't understand what happened. The Kimmunicator was on and I recorded the episode for future reference like I always do. It sounded like Ron, well Ron, sort of. He is kind of different now."

"Wade dear, could you play that over the phone for me. I might be able to help head you in the correct direction, if you can.", she asked.

"Yes Ma'am it will take an minute.", he replied

After hearing it, "Wade," Nana thought for a moment before continuing. "What Ron or _whoever_, did was something that is called by the uninitiated, 'touch healing'. Somehow he....and I am supposing that it's Ron....has had training as an empath. Only a very few can do this. As far as I know there is only a couple places that have people who can even teach this. And they can only do so for those who have the gift.", Nana Possible gathered her thoughts for a moment hoping that the young man was buying into the idea.

"The problem with this technique is that the wounds just don't disappear, they have to go somewhere. The wounds usually rebound back to the healer. This can be very dangerous. Healers have been known to die while doing this. Here you just showed me that 'Ron' or someone healed about eight Global Justice agents, and then finally Kimberly when she was close to death. As far as I know, no one is that powerful. He should have died after curing the fifth person. If this is Ronald how did he get this powerful?", she mused aloud.

"I don't know Nana," Wade responded, "I will keep a watch on everything and will let you know what I find out. Since it seems that you know the feel of Ron's mind, let him know that his friends still love him and want the best for him. Look out for Kim on your end I will get my headband done on my end. Thanks and goodnight Nana."

"I will Wade, take care and good luck. I will watch out for my granddaughter," she finished.

--

High up near the top of a snow capped mountain a single figure knelt in front of a small fire. _'I wonder how KP is doing tonight? Maybe I can get some rest. I'm still bleeding, so I suppose I should add some vegetables to the rice, maybe some tofu to rebuild some muscle. Maybe Sensei was right. I have to eat a little better. While the water's boiling I'll check in on my old friends. It's been a while...I wonder how they're doing. Maybe they have forgotten about the goof by now.', _he mused with a small smile on his thin worn face.

Ron brought the power up and felt for familiar auras. _'There's Mo, it looks like she's getting a lot closer to Brick....That's good. Oh there's Tara....she's still with Josh? Well maybe that will work out...They do like each other. So who am I to say. It's not like I'm any kind of relationship expert. Liz and Hope seem_ _to be doing OK too. Hmmm Bon Bon is dating a jerk....what? Maybe I should have a talk with him.',_ Ron's eyes flashed and he disappeared in a brilliant blue ball of energy.

The tall dark haired young man was exiting an apartment with a smile on his face. As he walked out to his car in the parking lot there was a flash of light behind him that caused him to spin around. "Your name Chad Wilson, punk?", the small dark figure asked with a hiss.

"What's that to you?", he replied.

"You like choking women?", the one in front of him asked.

"Yeah, you ought to try it. I get a feeling of power. It makes it better for me and teaches the broads who's boss. You want some too.", he laughed cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah I want some. I want some of your ass too. I think it's time you learned to respect ladies.", the dark one growled.

---

A teal-eyed young woman looked out the window from her apartment with tears in her eyes. _'Why can't he treat me the way other guys do? Why is he so rough? What's going on down there?', _she thought as a flash of light caught her eyes.

She saw the Chad and some dark figured person scuffling out in the parking lot. _'Maybe he'll get his can kicked this time.', _she hoped.

There was a second flash of light and both people had disappeared.

-

Chad's eyes were wide open in terror as he felt himself pulled along with the mysterious man that had accosted him.

"Now my little friend it's time for a frank discussion.", the person in the dark robe told the one he had just brought to the top of Denali as he pulled his hood down that had been covering his head, revealing a white haired man with fiery blue eyes.

"Who are you man?", the now frightened jerk asked trembling because of fear and the freezing tempurature.

"I am a friend of the people that ones like you abuse. And I'm here to make sure that you never hurt that woman again.", the demonic-looking one replied as he struck the abuser with a palm strike to the solar plexus making him try to breathe even harder.

"Now that I have your attention. I want you to never beat or threaten a woman again. I have ways of knowing if you have. Do you want to argue or do you wish to comply with my demands. Or do you wish to be left up here in the dark to freeze to death?", Ron asked.

Obviously Chad was more hard headed than a mule and wanted to show this upstart who was in charge. He swung wildly trying to go for the home run with a haymaker punch. Ron simply dodged the clumsy punch and used Chad's poor body position and balance to easily toss him onto his back oh the deep snow ten feet away.

Ron waited for the abuser to get up and charge again. This time he just faded away.

Chad looked around in shock,_ 'Where is that bastard? God it's cold up here. I'll die if he doesn't come back.' _"Where are you man?", he tried to yell but was hampered by his previous exertions, the lack of oxygen and the sub zero cold.

Ron let him stew for about five minutes before reappearing behind the hapless abuser. Ron simply kicked Chad behind one knee dropping him to his knees.

"Are you ready for round two?", the white haired Ron asked with a devious smile.

Five minutes later the dark one flashed into view ten miles from the apartment complex where Chad started his adventure for the evening.

"I think you may have learned you lesson boy. Don't make me come back here again. If I do, you won't like it.", he threatened the frozen young man, "Do I make myself clear?"

Ron only got a nod in response.

In a flash he was gone again. This time he reappeared standing on the former cheerleader's apartment building. _'She's asleep. I'll heal her then go on my way.'_

Ten minutes later the dark one was back in his lonely cave with a smile on his worn face.

He added wood to the dying fire and walked outside to get some water for his tea, still smiling a little.

An hour later he was back at his fire now warmed up a little to begin his constant vigil over his former girlfriend.

After calming her mind he felt another pull. Following the thread he flashed again.

---

The dark one appeared in an alley. With a smile he began to disappear from view and walked silently over to the police cars.

"He's got two hostages up there Chief. And he's threatening to kill them if we don't disperse and give him transportation out of here.", one of the officers told his superior.

"Are you sure he's serious Mike?", the Chief asked.

"Yeah so we have to make a choice. We only have ten minutes before he kills the man like he threatened.", was the reply.

Hearing this the dark one slid back and quietly glided over to the building, then slipped through the wall. He climbed the stairs like a ghost. He felt through the different apartments until he found the sense of fear. Ron slipped through the door as the small man was aiming at a young man kneeling on the floor begging for his life.

Ron, knowing that he couldn't stop the shot, yelled, "Try me you asshole!"

The gun wielding man spun and fired three times. The second and third hit Ron in the abdomen as he rushed the gunman. Wincing in pain Ron reached the gun hand before the next shot hit him. With a slap the gun was pointed up and fired again. Having time Ron performed another wrist slap and the black semi auto landed on the floor.

The kneeling young man dove away as Ron's left connected with the gunman's jaw. Two more punches and the bad man was down. Ron picked up the weapon and snapped it half as he gasped.

He looked at both of the shocked victims, "Open the door for the police. They will be on the way after hearing the shots."

Ron just noticed their mute nods before he left in a flash.

---

The bloodied form reappeared in the cave that was now his home. Sighing in pain he slumped to his knees. With tears in his eyes from the pain he poured himself another cup of water from his small kettle to make some weak tea.

---

A week later Ron was again in his normal meditation mode, when he felt another warning in his mind. Looking further into the feeling and following the web like thread as he had been taught, he noticed a group of murderers on the run. They were in the Canadian Rockies. They wanted to expand their ways of rape and murder and were looking for new victims. They were nearing a cabin that had unsuspecting inhabitants inside. Ron wasn't completely healed from his previous adventures yet. '_I'm weak but I can't let this happen to the innocent couple and their children.' _

---

_Cambridge, England:_

Kim was sitting at her desk. A sound that she not heard in a couple of weeks got her attention. She picked up the Kimmunicator, Wade Load's face popped up on the screen. "Hey Kim how ya doing? Are you healed from that last mission? 'Cause if you are better and are up to it, I've got a mission for you if you're interested. There's four murderers on the loose in the Canadian Rockies and the police need help in apprehending them. They are tough and ruthless, and they're in a remote area. But there's several cabins up in the mountains and they are not expecting anything. The RCMP specifically asked for you with Global Justice backup," Wade finished.

Kim thought, _'Well it's Saturday and I'm caught up on all my work.'_ "Sure Wade, gotta ride?"

"Yeah Kim it'll be there in ten minutes, do you want me to notify Ron?"

"Ron?" she asked, "Ron who?"

Wade spewed his slurpster as he looked at her funny and responded, "Ron Stoppable, your best friend from the age of five, and partner in Team Possible? Remember him? I just explained this to you a week ago."

Kim looked at the young man on the screen, " Are you pulling my leg Wade? I don't know a Ron Stoppable, the name isn't even familiar."

Wade was thinking, _'What the hell!'_, "Kim, you don't remember Ron?", noticing Kim was shaking her head no: "I don't remember him at all."

'_Damn it!',_ Wade thought, 'W_hat is going on here? Why does she never remember Ron? Is Nana right? Can Ron be powerful enough that he can make Kim forget him? Then when I show her who he is she almost falls apart. It's like this is happening on purpose_. _It must be Ron, but how? I don't really believe that hocus pocus, mystical mumbo jumbo._ _It can't be Dementor, he's in custody. Drakken and Shego_ _have turned good_. _I gotta figure this out or it's going to drive me nuts. The Seniors? Nah the old man was just bored and Junior finally got his pop career going. Killigan? Can't be him either. Not since they made him a course pro a couple years ago. Lucre? Come on Francis never could do anything right. It had to be Ron like Nana had said, but how? But if it is, how is he getting into her mind and why? He never showed this ability while he was an active member of Team Possible. If it's him, how long has he been able to do this? The big question still, is WHY? If it is Ron, Kim's gonna have to get in line to kick his butt.',_ he thought angrily,_ 'Well I have the headband ready. I suppose it's time for a field trial.'_

"OK, Kim, I'll send you a video clip, I know you remember him it's only been four years and we talked about Ron a few weeks ago," Wade reminded her.

Wade sent the clip of Kim and Ron telling the media where they were going to school.

Kim was amazed, _'He's the guy in my dreams.'_She had wondered about who he was for years. As the ride arrived, the two agreed to look further into this 'Ron' sitch.

---

Without hesitation Ron Stoppable, the Guardian of the innocent, started bring forth the power; he knew he must try even though he was weak. It took him longer than it had in years to bring the power up as he focused. _'__This is why I undertook the training.', _he thought,_ 'This is the burden, no one else can do. Please help me to save these people.' '_The once reluctant teen aged hero turned blue and vanished.

In a cave high in the mountains, there was a burst of blue light as the 'Guardian' left the the small fire. He became visible again in a remote area the Canadian Rockies. The four killers quietly approached a cabin. They were looking for an easy target and a place to stay for a couple of days until the heat died down a little. Ron could feel their thoughts, he had felt evil before, but these men made him sick. He began to tremble as his anger mounted.

Ron moved up to the cabin silently, like a large dangerous cat on the prowl. He looked in to see what was happening. He could hardly believe what he saw. Enraged he burst into the cabin. In anger, he summoned the power fully,_ 'No one should be able to do that to another human being.',_ he thought. As he entered he seemed to float. Objects began to float in mid air. The 'Guardian', the 'Chosen One' and the 'Monkey Master' all burst into the small cabin at the same time, they were all one being and all were very livid.

A little further away a Global Justice hover jet landed. Out jumped a former teen hero. She was given the coordinates of the killers by Wade. He told her, "Kim you have to be careful, you haven't done that many missions lately and these guys are perverts and look on innocents as prey." They have entered the cabin. She was approached it quietly as well. As she closed in on the villains she was shocked when she saw a burst of blue energy surge into the cabin. In awe she watched the azure light blaze as it showed through the cabin windows.

When she entered the cabin she saw the four convicts laying against a wall in a heap. They were out cold and some had obvious broken bones since some of their limbs were resting at unnatural angles. The black robed figure rushed over to the children that had been piled into a corner like they were so much trash. The figure knelt down and touched them both. Kim watched in awe as a blue light surrounded the children. The figure then covered them with a blanket. Almost without Kim noticing him move, he appeared to be kneeling over a young woman. The black robed figure again reached out and touched her; again there was the blue light. Kim called out to him asking his name. He turned a little. As he maintained his touch on the injured woman and he said a little something like "Come back to them." Instantly her injuries vanished. The robed figure moaned and stood up, after he placed a blanket on her, then he kissed her hand. Then he staggered away from the lady. He then approached the young man; he knelt to him as well. Again the flash and the words "Protect them.", was heard. The robed figure nearly fell over as Kim called out to him again, "Who are you?", as she ran over to him.

Standing again, he turned and held up a hand, "A friend.", he croaked. Then he said, "Take care of the family, you know what to do with those animals." Slowly he glided outside and vanished in a blue flash into the fog that was forming. Kim rushed over to the wounded woman. She noticed that though she was resting she had no serious injuries on her, just some bruises. The young man appeared the same. The children appeared to be sleeping.

_'What just happened? Did I just see a miracle?', _she asked herself. Looking down at where the figure had stood only a moment before, she noticed blood.

A lot of blood.

* * *

Guys here is my weekly rant. There are tons of great stories on KP FF. If you can read them. If you like them give the author a review. Trust me they appreciate it.

ST-103


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclamier. Just so everyone knows ole Sentinel doesn't own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable or any of the other characters, places and events associated with the show. Those rights belong to the Dinsney Corporation and the creators of the world saving teen. Thanks Bob and Mark.**

**Another dismal point is that I don't make a dime let alone a living pursuing this hobby. Heck I can't even write off my liquor bill.**

**To my reviewers Waveform, CajunBear 73 and Joe Stoppinghem thanks for sticking this out. We're over halfway done.**

**Again I wish to thank CB for his badical beta skills and comments that I mostly keep to myself.**

**Oh just so you know CB and I are co-writing a story and I think that it will be an enjoyable read the working title is 'Heroine Lost'. Am hoping to get it done before another month is done.**

**Anyway I suppose it's on with the show.**

**ST-103**

**-----**

The Guardian

Chapter 6

Kim noted that she was now surrounded by the rest of the strike team from GJ. The head agent asked her what happened. She told him that she wasn't sure, but that they should check out the family and transport the suspected murderers to jail.

Kim walked over to a corner of the cabin and called Wade. She explained the sitch to him and asked if he had been able to record any of it. "Also Wade I have blood on the floor of the cabin, can you tell me how much there is here and who it belongs to, please and thank you."

---

_At a cave high on Mount Yamanouchi:_

A burst of light highlighted the walls. The dark one slumped to his knees, his life's blood puddling on the ground in front of the tiny fire._ 'She saw me. I don't have the strength to block her. I have to stop the bleeding before anything else.', _he mused while taking a sip of his now cold tea. Grimacing he finished the brew and sat back on his haunches to try and meditate through his pain.

_'What can I do? She's seen the blood that I left. By now Wade must have gotten a read on who it belongs to.', _he continued to worry,_ 'How can I protect her, if she knows that I'm around?'_

"_KP."_, he sighed as his eyes rolled up in his head, _'I'm so sorry.'_

---

"Kim.", Wade started, "I'll get the sensors rolling to get that data for you. About the thing we just saw----well------ I don't know what that was, but it was amazing! I recorded it as best I could. The only ones that I've ever seen have that glow was Ron and Rufus. It was very similar to when you and those Global Justice Agents were healed in Dementor's lair. The same robed figure, almost the same voice, only now it seemed more tired, almost like it was in agony."

"Rufus?", she said, "Rufus, that's Hanna Stoppable's little pet isn't he? And I want to see that other clip from Dementor's lair again. It looks like it's the same person or a group of the same people doing this."

"Kim, Rufus was Ron's pet. Hanna Stoppable, Ronald Stoppable, Dean and Barb Stoppable. Any of these ring a bell?"

Kim started, "Wade, of course I remember Hanna and Mr. And Mrs. S. I remember Rufus it's just a funny feeling, but I don't remember a Ron even though you showed me the recordings. Which Stoppable was Ron, was he an older man, I know you showed me the pictures....But I don't remember him except in my dreams? I have to know for sure. Wade get me a ride to Middleton, I have to talk to Mom and Dad. If this Ron is who I think he might be, it will be interesting."

"OK Kim, you got a ride coming since the GJ guys, the young family and the murderers are going to take a whole transport. I'm pretty sure that something is going on here. Well after I talked to your Grandmother I was pretty sure. I have most your missions with Ron recorded, so I can show you some of them on the way back home. I'll see ya when you get in. I also have something for you to wear, I think somebody's been playing with your mind, and I believe I have a little device that will fix this." Wade told her.

"OK Wade, I'll be on the transport in a few minutes, let my Mom and Dad know when I'm getting in. I'd hate to surprise them.", she replied secretly wanting to talk to them again in person.

--

On the way back Kim Possible viewed quite a few recordings of herself and a blond haired young man. _'He looks like he's always trying to get me to laugh.', _Kim sighed to herself suddenly feeling warm as she saw herself being comforted by him. She saw them dancing, holding hands, even kissing. She looked like she liked him a lot. Then all of a sudden the feeds ended and he seemed to disappear: _'Where did he go and why?'_

"Wade you have said before that this Ron went to a cooking school in Japan. Why was that?", she asked.

"Kim.", Wade replied, "It was the only place that he could get into or that's what he told me years ago. You see he was worried that he wasted your time in school when you tried to get him to grow up and study harder. I think it really hit him right after graduation when he killed the aliens. He just didn't want to hold you back."

"But if we were that close, why couldn't he have just talked to me? It makes no sense at all. From what you showed me, I might have loved him. We could have worked through it. I mean there had to be a cooking school in England instead of having to go to Japan.", she mused aloud trying to straighten out her emerging feelings.

"Wade, I'm going to get some rest. I have a feeling that this isn't over yet.", Kim growled.

"Right Kim, I'll let your parents know your ETA.", he replied.

--

When she got home she talked to her Mom and Dad.

Anne Possible replied, "I don't and I'm sure James doesn't remember remember him either, unless he was the mystery boy in all those photos of you and him. It shows the two of you almost growing up together. We hadn't gotten around to showing you yet Kimmie, for some reason it seemed to slip my mind."

About that time Kim's Grandmother called. Kim decided to talk to Nana about the 'mystery Ron' as she called him now. "Nana, do you know anything about a boy named Ron Stoppable? For years Wade has been asking why I don't remember him. He showed me a lot of the feeds from my old missions and about me and this boy dating and having a good time. Even though I really don't remember him when I see his face it gives me a warm feeling.", Kim told the older Possible.

Nana at first didn't say anything until Kim started began crying over the phone, "Please Nana, I have to know." That was enough to breakdown Nana.

Nana told her, "Kimberly....yes there is a Ronald Stoppable. This young man supported you in your teen hero days. Many times he put himself between you and exploding equipment. From what you had told me before you two first met when you were about four years old. He became your best friend and for the most part you two were inseparable. He disappeared from sight right after you went to Cambridge. He told me he loved you so much that he didn't want to hold you back, so he was releasing you to follow your own path. The story that he concocted was that he was going to a culinary school in Japan to become a Master Chef and learn to run a restaurant is a farce, as far as I can tell. I tried to get the old man at Yamanouchi to talk, but he wouldn't."

"But why all this stuff about me not remembering him Nana?", she butted in.

Mrs. Possible ignored the intrusion and continued, "Ronald has been gone for over four years Kimberly. I know once for sure he placed you under a post hypnotic suggestion, or something like that, immediately after the alien invasion. He made you believed that you had defeated those aliens. However if you look at the recordings that I'm sure Wade has, it is obvious: It was your old boyfriend, Ron, that had defeated and killed the aliens. Afterward, it seemed that someone played with the minds of your whole family for some reason. That person tried to do the same with me, but I blocked him. It felt like Ron's mind. I hope you can get him to realize that he can't just stop someone's feelings like that. If you need someone to hold him down for you let me know."

"Nana thanks.", she said, "The 'rents and I are going over to the Stoppables to see if we can solve this riddle, I'm pretty sure that I can confine him by myself. Bye, I'll call later when I know something for sure."

-

The Dr's P and Kim arrived at the Stoppable home a little later. She thought, _'M__y how Hanna has grown. Rufus seems to be slowing down a little. Barb and Dean look a little older_._'_

"Mr. and Mrs. S, do you remember Ron?", she began.

"Yes Kimberly. Ronald is our oldest child, don't you remember?", Dean replied.

"No...I just found out a little while ago that he even existed." she offered as a single tear ran down her cheek.

They looked at her and she noticed that Rufus had become very interested.

"Well we haven't heard from Ronald in a few months. Once in a while they let him use a phone to call us. But it's usually only about five minutes a few times a year. I thought that he might break the rules and try to call you more often Kimberly. I mean he should be graduating in a few months.", Barbara replied.

"No he's never called and I don't really remember him, just what people have told me about him and what Wade has shown me on the Kimmunicator. But why is it that you remember him and Wade remembers him, but I can't or Mom and Dad can't either?", she cried a little harder now.

"Well Kimberly, I don't know, but those were some pretty harsh words you had for Ronald before he left for Japan. That's why he removed all of the pictures of you two and had me put them in his bedroom because he knew you were mad at him at the time and didn't want to make you any angrier with him.", Barb explained.

"But I'm not angry with him...I mean....What is wrong with me?", Kim asked the parents.

"Well Ronald's friend Master Sensei calls about once a month to give us updates on Ronald too. He says that Ron's nearly done with the school and he will be getting his MBA since he worked so hard for it.", Dean added.

"Can you tell me more about Ron?, Kim asked shyly.

Barb nodded to her as she thought, _'I__t's time_._'_ "Please follow me Kimberly.", Barb said as she took her son's former girlfriend upstairs to Ron's old room. On the wall were pictures of Ron and Kim together. You could actually see them growing up with each other. She thought,_ 'How could I have forgotten him?_ _Where is he?',_ she thought, _'__I have to see him. What have I missed?' _Kim touched one on the wall._ 'I'm dancing with him and looking into his eyes. Then here I'm kissing him.' _Kim removed one of the pictures from the wall. Trembling she asked the older woman, "Mrs. Stoppable, may I have this picture please?"

"Yes you may dear, I hope it reminds you how much he loved you. I'm sure Ronnie wouldn't mind.", she replied.

Kim called Wade on the Kimmunicator seeing his face she started, "Wade can you locate Ronald Stoppable right now? I need to talk to him."

She watched as Wade's fingers flew over his keyboard. "Kim.", he replied, "Ron is at a kitchen in a restaurant just outside Tokyo, just like four years ago when you asked."

"Four years ago Wade? I never asked you to find him four years ago.", she said.

This time Wade was ready, he brought up the audio file of Kim asking him to find Ron.

_'I don't remember it, I guess Wade was right, someone has been messing with my mind.'_, she thought. "Alright Wade get me a ride over there as soon as you can," Kim asked.

Wade came back and told her 'Five minutes'. Kim was ready to have this mystery solved.

---

The next morning Kim was in Tokyo and fuming after seeing more video evidence of her and the blond haired young man. Wade had given her directions to the restaurant. When she got there she again asked Wade if Ron was there.

"Yes Kim his chip says that he is inside the building in front of you at ground level.", Wade replied.

Kim opened the door and went inside to find the mystery Ron. Kim had already got Wade to put Ron's picture on the display of her communications device. She asked the first person she met, "Is this person here?"

Seeing several shake their heads she asked again, "Do you have a Ron Stoppable working here?"

"I have never seen this person here. I have been here for ten years." an older man told her in rough English.

Kim, not being satisfied, showed them his picture on the Kimmunicator, again no one recalled ever seeing him there. Kim noticed a nervous person standing by. She went up to him and showed his picture. He shook his head no. Kim called Wade back up and had him direct her to Ron. In moments she was face to face again with the young man. He did not look like Ronald Stoppable one bit.

The young man knew that the game was up and tried to run, but Kim Possible was much too fast for him. Grabbing him, "TALK!", she yelled at him with a fist raised in frustration, "WHERE IS THE PERSON IN THIS PHOTO?" Some one tapped her on the shoulder. Kim turned around swinging only to have her punch caught by an old friend...Yori.

Kim looked at Yori, and with wide eyes asked, "Yori?.....Yori.....Yori, do you know where Ron is?"

Yori shook her head no, "I do not Possible-san." Then she paused and looked around.

"Come with me Possible-san.", she responded finally, "We must discuss this matter without such a large audience." She led Kim out of the restaurant and into a cab. The taxi drove for about an hour taking a road out into the country. They got out and started the long walk up the mountain to the Yamanouchi Ninja School. After hours of walking up the old worn trail, Kim followed Yori through the gate.

Meeting them was an old man that Kim had met only twice before. He bowed, "Possible-san it is good to meet you again after all these years. I hope you have been well.", he began, "Even though we enjoy having you among us, why have you come all the way here to visit?"

"I came to find Ron.", Kim said as she returned the bow to the man that she vaguely remembered, "Sensei, for a long time I have been very sad and did not know why. Then I was called on a mission, my tech person asked me if I wanted Ron to come. I found that I did not remember him. Somehow I forgot my best friend as some have called him, and possibly the man that I loved. I need to find him, maybe he knows what happened to me. When Wade showed me a picture of Ron, I realized that he was the man I had been dreaming about all this time. So can you help me?"

Smiling, Sensei told her and Yori to follow him. _'Maybe it is time to reunite them.',_ he mused as he led them to his quarters and motioned for them to sit. He had a pot boiling, soon he was brewing tea. He sat down and poured them a cup. He began, "Yori-san knows some of this tale Possible-san, but not all so she should listen to this as well. I wish to tell this story once. So please listen and at the end I will answer what questions that I can."

Beginning his tale Sensei, "In case you did not know Stoppable-sama had made promises to me and others not reveal the secrets of the Yamanouchi School. His powers originally come from something we call the Mystical Monkey Power. At this school we train those who are gifted in it....and I would very much not like that information be told to others....", he winked.

"Ron-sama had been using his MMP in a most haphazard way for years, Possible-san, with you on your 'missions'. Since he had made his promises to us, that is why he did not take credit for stopping the alien invasion, or for his part in ending the robot conquest by that mad Doctor the year before or for any of the other 'missions' that you two had accomplished over the years. If questions had been asked then the secrets may have been compromised and many people would have been put in danger.", Sensei paused for a moment to collect his thoughts.

Continuing, "He had hypnotized you after the alien invasion into believing that you had beaten them. Also Kim-san, Ron-sama realized after your graduation from high school that he would not be able to follow you to your college of choice. He knew before you knew that it was going to be Cambridge where you would follow your dream in education. Please don't ask me how he was able to do this at this point, just be aware of it and accept that he is very capable of seeing into your mind. Therefore, I can tell you that since he can see into your mind he also can manipulate your mind as well. He also knows you well enough to know how you would feel when the two of you were going to be separated for a long period of time. After you had been at school for a while he became aware of your suffering, he came into your mind to soothe your spirits. He knew that you might not get over him and that your grades would suffer. So to save you from suffering further, and to soothe your soul he made you forget him."

"He also 'convinced' your roommate to delete all references of him from your computer and had her dispose of all your pictures of him. He loved you so much that he took in your pain in an effort to remove this strife from your mind. He has been watching out for you since his powers matured some time ago. It seems he tried to do the manipulations before the power had matured completely. Had he had waited you would not be here now. He also 'tampered' with your family and tried to do the same with others. If he had been successful, your tech person would never have brought up his name before you went on that mission where you got injured. And if that had happened you would be blissfully unaware of Stoppable-sama's existence or his relationship to you. He has done all this to protect you and make you happy.". Sensei finished in his explanation.

_'That's all well and good Master, but where is he?', _she growled to herself, becoming more anxious about meeting the young man, whether it was the first time ever, or the first time in a long time.

* * *

A/N: There's still a lot of good stories out there. Armydude is down for a while I think it was sharpnel in the power supply. Big guy hope you get it back up soon. Also Cneb has taken over the production of the Fannies. Let's give a hand to Zaratan for all the work that he's put into it over the years I think he left it in capable hands. Jurney Jakes and Noncync have some nice work out there. Screaming Phoenix and Shockwave are working on something. Something tells me I'd better keep some garlic around me. JA of JAKT is putting a nice Mim and Jon tale. I think it's worth the read. There's a bunch of writing being done by some Canadian writers Jrust, DuecesWild and Gun Knives and Napalm. Of course one of my favorites is Thomas Linquist. Captainkodak1 is countinuing his Kim and Ron story and Vandercraft University. Nutzkie is doing a great job on his latest (A two Rufus thumbs up). And one that I look for all the time is Daccu65 on his continuing ARC of 'The Mat' tales.

All these are good reads guys. I know that I haven't been reading and reviewing as much as I used to, but I try when I need a brain rest from my writing. Give em a try and if you like them give the author a heads up in a review or a PM.....End of Rant.

Oh for this one, I wonder if Kim is going to down Ron, or if she's just going to want to run him over.

ST-103


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer. This author doesn't own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable or any of the other places, characters or events mentioned in the show. The creators Bob and Mark along with the Disney Corporation do. However, it is not **_**my **_**fault that that said corporation canceled the show. Since I don't own stock in said company I suppose my rant will fall on deaf ears.**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention I don't make a dime off this hobby...heck not even a penny.**

**As you all know...or should know by now CajunBear73 is my beta and he does a tremendous job with what I send him, thanks you old Cajun (he told me that has to be capitalized).**

**Thanks to those who have read this story and my other works. A big thanks to CB73, Joe Stoppinghem, powerplay1, and General Quin for reviewing. I appreciate it.**

**OK so it looks like Kim is going to meet with Ronald Dean Stoppable....finally. Will Ron's blood flow freely? Will Sensei have to knock some sense into his thick skull? Or will KP just drop kick him to the next mountain top?Or will they find him frozen to death. One thing I can say. One of those things might just happen.**

**I guess we better get this show on the road.**

**ST-103**

**----**

The Guardian

Chapter 7

_Yamanouchi:_

"Sensei?", Kim asked, "You seem to know Ron well. Was he really my friend? Some have told me that he loved me. Do you know if he did?" Kim felt she had to know and she knew no person, other than Ron's parents and this Sensei, would know most of the facts about this young man that she was suddenly interested in, _'Or was interested in again?', _she mused.

The ninja master began, "Not to sound as you Americans say 'corny' Kim-san, but Ron-sama's love for you is as high as the highest mountain, his loyalty to you is as deep as the deepest sea. He is truly devoted to you, young one. The reason that he is not present is that he doesn't feel himself worthy to be in your shadow. He feels that he had wasted everything that you tried to do for him through the laziness that he exhibited in his youth. His only wish is that you become the person that you were destined to be and to find the one you would spend your life with. He felt that if he were around you he would weigh you down. This he could not stand, so he pursued a path into the shadows that would allow him to a least be slightly worthy of you, in his mind.", Sensei told her.

He continued, "As for where Stoppable-sama is, I do not know where he dwells. I do know that he resides in a small cave as a hermit would, high in the mountains that surround us, but exactly where I can only guess. There are a number of caves in the mountains above us."

"To describe the training he has gone through, I shall just say it was very intense and severe. From this training, he has learned to be alone. He has learned to be mute, to listen for danger to the innocents in this world. Stoppable-sama is not the same 'boy' you dated Kim-san. He is a completely different person now. He is very thin, if one word would describe him, I think it would be 'emaciated'. He does not eat every day.", Sensei paused to let the young women digest what he had just told them.

"When he made the decision to pursue this kind of training he doubted that many missions would come up while you were studying in England, since you had taken your website down. Also, he knew that other agencies would be able to complete those. That and feeling that you would one day come to your senses and tell him to go away. That is one reason why he wanted you to forget him. He hoped to keep you safe and happy Kim-san, even if it meant distancing himself from you and staying in the shadows. He felt that he had wasted the efforts you made in trying to make him better. Ron-sama thought he had let you down.", the old ninja master explained.

"But if he was the one who supported me my whole life, I wouldn't have turned my back on him. I saw video feeds from my tech person. I felt so at home and comfortable seeing him, yet I didn't even know who he was at the time. How can I make it better Sir?", Kim asked.

"All you have to do is be you, Kim-san. Show Ron-sama your love for him if you do indeed love him. Ron-sama felt you deserved one better suited to you. If you do this it may convince him that you simply need him with you. But be aware that he feels that he betrayed you while you were attempting to make him a better person. Therefore, he was willing to do anything to make it up to you. Ron-sama tends to meditate most of the time in his abode and hardly sleeps. He feels and sees things that only the most gifted seers can discover. He can float in the air and transport himself anywhere on Earth using only his mind and MMP. He is a master martial artist as well, and a mentalist.", he finished.

Kim asked, "Sensei can you find him? I must talk to him. I feel my destiny is tied to Ron Stoppable. Are you certain that we dated? I mean do you know if I had real feelings for him?"

"I can say that I am certain that you at least dated, what else has happened between you two is your business. And I will not say at the risk of embarrassing you Possible-san. If you do not remember ask Ron-sama he will not lie. He may try to escape, but he will not lie.", Sensei informed her while turning a little red in the face.

"Please find him for me. Tell him I need to see him badly. I've already talked to his mother and father. They've told me a lot about him. I just feel I need to see him.", Kim pleaded.

"I will try Possible-san, you must be patient. If for some reason he is sleeping I will have to try again when he is awake or not blocking me." Sensei responded.

Watching Sensei go into a trance, Yori motioned for Kim to get up and come with her. She told Kim, "A room will be readied for you to rest, since it may take Sensei a while to contact Ron-sama."

While they were walking away Yori explained, "Kim-san you are Ron-sama's future just as Ron-sama is yours. If you can, you must be ready to grab him and hold tightly. There are many women at this school who would love to change places with you right now."

"Just how tightly should I hold onto him?", Kim replied.

"As hard as humanly possible Kim-san, if you do not I have plans to pursue him myself.", Yori informed her.

A few moments later, they heard Sensei moan. "Come quickly Yori-kun, it is Stoppable-sama, he has healed someone that was hurt badly and dying. He has grave injuries from his actions."

The two women turned and ran back towards Sensei.

Kim stopped short_, 'Injuries from healing?' _"I think I saw that yesterday. Was that Ron? Oh my, I hope he's alright.", she told the others.

Sensei spoke up, "I have a direction to follow, but no distance. We must make ready in the morning."

Kim asked, "Why morning if he is hurt that badly?"

"There is a very powerful storm coming up Kim-san. At this time of year we may freeze to death if we are not careful. Tonight Ron-sama must survive on his own.", he explained.

Kim started crying. "On his own? He's injured! He could die!", she pleaded, "I can go to Ron and help him out."

Sensei told Kim, "You do not know him. He is used to sleeping in the open with no covers, even in winter. He is a very capable young man. We would most certainly die. Let us give him the chance to survive Kim-san. We must rest because we have a hard journey tomorrow."

Kim had nightmares that night. She tossed and turned on the thin mat. Although completely exhausted, she had a restless night often waking with a shiver. No one came to sooth her, to make her feel safe. Was it the headband that Wade devised or was it that her guardian angel had perished in the effort to keep innocents safe from harm? She had dreams of him again, sad dreams, she saw herself yelling at this blond haired boy as he tried to talk to her. She saw herself mad at him clearly wanting to hit him. He just stood there looking at her as she turned away from him. She saw the tears in his eyes clearly being hurt by her verbal assault. _'__What have I done?',_ she asked herself in a dream, _'W__hat have I done to the man that loved me?'_

---

_The cave:_

The figure knelt down. He had won. That family was safe now. He felt weak and sick. He could not move. He was in agony, it was better he than they. _'Maybe, I will make a little bit of difference before I die. It's the least I can do with my miserable existence, to make other people's lives better._ _It was a good thing that KP and the Global Justice agents were on hand.', _he mused_, 'At least the bad guys are behind bars. If they do it again I will not be as merciful the next time.', _he thought._'_ _I have to rest. I don't even have the strength to make a pot of tea. A great 'Guardian' I am, but then who cares.', _he mused. _'I'm just the buffoon, the loser.', _he thought to himselfas he passed out with a weak moan.

---

In the morning, Yori, Sensei, Kim and a few others began their trek to find the 'Guardian'. They were well equipped for winter travel in the mountains: packs, parkas, warm boots, sleeping bags and tents, plus food, stoves and ropes. By late morning they were above snowline. The temperature was dropping, the wind was picking up. As the sun was setting they came upon a lonely cave in the mountain face. Sensei motioned for all to go up into it. Yori entered first followed by Kim. A bit back from the opening they saw a wisp of a figure kneeling in front of a small dying fire. He had a threadbare blanket around his shoulders his hood was pulled down over his face. He knelt there as if he were made of stone, not saying anything.

Both girls ran over to the statue. Kim gently put her arm around him. She pulled the hood of his robe off his face. She gazed at the figure, the face was thin and worn. She noticed scars, long white hair and overly large ears and his breathing was raspy. If not for his breathing, Kim would have thought him dead, he was so pale. She kept looking at him; he looked much older than the pictures she had seen just hours earlier, but there was no mistaking him. This was Ronald Stoppable. The guy they all said was her boyfriend years ago.

He looked frail. He looked weak, he looked more dead than alive. She pulled his robe aside. The scars. _'Oh God, the wounds.'_, blood was streaming from them. His torso was covered with the scars. There were scars covering scars. He looked like someone had tried to beat him to death with a whip or a cane. The wounds and the scars, they were horrible. She even wondered at what looked like partially healed wounds, like the ones Kim had bruises from. Kim looked at him a little sick. '_My God Ron, what have you done to yourself?'_

Sensei, told them, "Ron-sama has taken over the guardianship of the world. It is his task to protect innocents with his body and life. It seems he has mastered touch healing, without anyone to share it with, he will kill himself." All looked at Sensei, shocked at the young man, his abilities and compassion for others.

Noticing that he was being held, Ron's eyes fluttered open, "What.......KP, what are you....... I'm sorry... failed you.....again... you should never have.....", and he was out again.

That was all Kim needed. Letting Yori hold him for a minute, she got out her sleeping bag and unrolled it. After she finished taking Ron's robe off she got out some bandages and went to work. Afterward, she and Yori pushed Ron into the sleeping bag. The redhead peeled off her layers, down to her skivvies and climbed in. She had to warm him up fast. She had her arms around him, he was sooo cold, it took her breath away. Yori asked, "Kim-san do you need help in assisting with Ron-sama if two of us were in the bag he would warm more efficiently. We need to hurry to save him."

Kim replied, "Thank you Yori, but I can manage with Ron. You and the others need to bunk down and stoke up the fire. Make some tea and warm up some food. It's going to be another bad night."

Kim was taking over, she was becoming the leader again. She held her old friend in her arms and talked to him in a soothing manner. Soon he was asleep again, but she had made him eat a little first before she let him rest. He was so weak Kim had to feed him as she would a small child. 'Warm food, warm body'. She seemed to remember someone doing it for her years ago to keep her alive after she had been hurt and had been caught in a blizzard. Then she realized who had done it for her, who had kept her alive. He was in her arms. Sighing, she rested his head on her chest and kept her arms around him. She told him quietly, "You've got some splanin' to do buster and I ain't taking any excuses."

Yori motioned to Sensei at the couple, he nodded and they both smiled._ 'Maybe they will both be healed and would see that their paths had finally come together once again. Maybe they will be content and learn to love each other more deeply than ever.', _Sensei mused. He knew if that was the case then the world would be in much better hands.

After a while, Kim's eyes snapped open. She put her head on his chest, she listened. _'No heartbeat! No! No!', _she thought,_ 'He died, he died in place of those people in the cabin, oh no.'_She tried CPR as others were waking up, hearing the commotion. Kim flipped open the Kimmunicator, "Wade", Kim gasped as she pushed the call button. Wade came in. "Scan Ron. I can't detect a heartbeat or any breathing, my fingers are numb from the cold. Is he gone?"

Wade's fingers were flying over his keyboard. "Kim.", he said, "Slow down, Ron's has a heartbeat but it's very slow, his breathing is too. He is only breathing two or three times a minute and his heart rate is down to about 5 beats a minute. It's like he's in a trance or something."

Sensei crawled out of his sleeping bag and came over and reassuringly told Kim that Ron was indeed in a trance so that he could heal himself. He told her to just keep doing what she had been, keep him warm. "Remember Kim-san he has been doing this for you for years, give him time. Just make him comfortable for now. Answers to your questions may come in the morning, be patient child.", he explained.

Yori came over and gave Kim a hug, "You know, Kim-san, he IS meant to be with you, I have seen the truth of it during my meditations. Now we only have to convince him of the fact."

In the middle of the night Kim noticed a light blue aura beginning to form around them. She held her old friend even tighter, hoping nothing more was going to happen to this man she had found. She felt warmer. She felt a peace. She kissed him on the forehead. He murmured something about "Love you KP." Afterwards he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the ear as he went to sleep again. Kim put a leg around him to pull him closer yet. Asleep he hugged her until she felt she was almost inside him. Kim noticed that she felt at ease like all her cares just fell away. Looking around she noticed Yori smiling at her from her own sleeping bag. She began to trust the information that she got from Wade. Here was a guy who seemed to know her better than she knew herself, he was in her arms trying to heal himself from wounds he got from helping others. And the kicker was that she really didn't know anything about him except from what others had told her and what she had seen on the recordings.

_'I have to find out....But how do I know for sure?',_ she worried as she whispered comforting sounds to him.

* * *

A/N: OK guys the Fannies are underway. I'm not going to beg for me. However, there are a lot of good authors and stories. If you think they are worthwhile go to the forum section and look for the information on how to send your vote it.

As for 'The Guardian' yes I know it's not as complex as some of the others. I am sorry about that, but I wanted a nice easy story this time.

On another note General Quin is back with his Star Wars/ Kim Possible cross over. It's good to see it going again. CaptainKodak's 'School of Life' is starting to gain some steam and maybe take an interesting direction....and no I won't spoil it for you with my guessing. A favorite author, Daccu65, has another 'Mat' tale and it is worth reading. Make sure that you read Nutzkie's 'Knights of Rhodighan'. There are a couple of other authors who have caught my attention and I hope that you look at 'Mr. Nice Guy', by TheLon3wolf8986. And look up Slyrr and Noncync's works too.

As for myself I have about seven chapters to write in 'Justice' and am planning on posting 'The Truth' which is the first post 'Once Again' story in that ARC about two weeks after I wrap 'TG' up. Also CB73 and I are co-writing a tale and we have the first three chapters done in what should be a six or seven chapter story. The working title is 'Heroine Lost' more on that in another update.

See ya later,

ST-103


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer. It doesn't belong to me. And I don't make any money with the hobby, so there.**

**Again big thanks to my safety net...er I mean beta reader CajunBear73. If you can read this thank him, if they had a category of best beta he'd have my vote.**

**Also a big thanks to daccu65, Waveform and CB73 for the reviews. And thanks to the favs I've been getting too.**

**I got a PM from Eckles wondering when I was going to get this out so here it is and only two chapters to go. And so far no threats or anything, but you all still have a chance.**

**OK so far what has happened? Ron stole Kim's memories of him in some ignorant attempt to save her from pain (it's a good thing that I didn't write Bonnie in this story line or you know who would be called 'loser'). You all know there should be some red headed smack down coming right? OK so Ron's plan isn't fool proof and we're just about how big of a fool Ron is and maybe even how much punishment he can endure. Good thing Sensei is on hand Ron may need him for a proper burial. The other stuff that Ron's been doing is out of the mystic sage stuff and most of us don't buy into it anyway.**

**I guess it's time for Ron to face the music....Will it be a funeral dirge or a wedding march? Let's find out.**

**ST-103**

**---------**

The Guardian

Chapter 8

Ron's eyes opened slightly as it became light. Not moving, he looked around and saw auburn hair. Groggily, he tried to come to his senses. He tried to rise and realized he was pinned down. '_Where is my blanket? Lord, I'm hot. This time of year it's unusual to be warm.' _Again he tried to sit up, but someone had him pinned._ 'Who has red hair and what's he or she doing holding me down?', _he worried knowing he should be alone.

_'Damn.',_ he thought,_ 'those wounds that I absorbed really hurt. Good thing though, that woman may not have survived if I hadn't healed her.'_

'_What's going on?', _he thought again, he was completely awake now and worried. _'Oh no, she found me! How did she find me? Why did she even try?_ S_he should have left me!',_ he thought. He opened his eyes all the way now. _'Emerald eyes… yeah, I've had it._' Again he thought,_ 'How did she find me?' _He groaned, "Whaaa...."

"Stay right there if you know what's good for you.", he knew that voice that was growling at him.

_'She's really unhappy with me right now. If I can just get some space, she'll never find me. I can find a better place. I don't need supplies. After I get away I can make them all forget me. Just give me a few feet.',_ he worried as he began to center his thoughts. He winced at the memory of the last time they talked. _'Talk? It was more of a one-way conversation, with me on the receiving end of it, and it wasn't a lot of fun. After that it was awkward, to say the least. Well if I can just get some wat....Yes that's it.', _he mused putting the plan together.

Trying again, he told her, "Ma'am I must get up to attend to my morning meditations. It is very important that I do so. And there are a couple of other things that I must take care of.", as he unwound himself from Kim's grasp.

"Alright everybody, you can all turn away. No free show today.", the red head's voice rang out as she adjusted her top and began to rummage for the rest of her clothes.

Ron knew Kim's voice and although he hadn't heard it for a while, except for the last couple of minutes and that last escapade the other night, _'I was hurt too much badly to pay attention at that cabin.' _Ron knew Kim Possible meant business. Knowing her all those years gave him great reason to tremble. The next few minutes were going to be hard to endure. She was going to chew him out again. _'The last time, Lord was it over four years ago? I guess it probably didn't satisfy her. Maybe she needed another fix of 'Bop the Ron'. 'Man this is going to hurt, and I haven't recovered yet.', _he frantically thought as he tried to center himself again.

He gasped, "Ma'am, excuse me, but I _do _need to get up.", as he finished untangling himself from her arms. He was dressed in only a loincloth. As he looked around for his robe, he began to bring the power up, _'This time no one will find me.', _he thought. Spotting the robe he reached over to put it on. As he was putting it on he noticed all eyes were on him. Noticing Sensei and Yori, Ron knew more trouble when he saw it. Between them and Kim, he knew he was had. Kim had put her clothes on while in the sleeping bag. She was up now and looking at him. "Would anyone care for some tea? I can have it ready in a few minutes. I just have to go outside to get some snow to melt.", he asked trying to deflect the stares.

Kim told Ron, "Don't you dare try to teleport or whatever you call it Mr. Guardian, you have some questions to answer and a story to tell, so spill."

"I uh...I'm not sure what you mean ma'am, I'm just a simple monk trying to become one with nature.", he replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Sensei told him, "Guardian I think it is time to bring the paths back together. Please do not leave, you need to put this behind you. Ron-sama, you and Kim-san have walked apart for long enough. You must take the suggestion back from Possible-san. It is her will, her happiness and her future we are talking about here. She deserves the truth, all the truth even the Yamanouchi truth as well. She is a warrior just as you are. You have been best friends all of your lives, so trust me, it is time."

Ron, dropping the simple monk persona, started, "Sensei, I took her memory of myself and our relationship from her, to keep her from experiencing the misery she was beginning to feel. She was starting to place guilt on herself for my undisciplined youth. My selfishness, my lack of motivation and my failures were causing her pain, I was afraid of hurting her mind."

"You see Master, that was unfair to her. My previous laziness was causing her doubt and was affecting her schoolwork and what I deemed was her happiness. Even in my absence I was hurting her. I could not let that happen any more. She may deserve the truth, but she doesn't deserve the anguish that goes with it. I understood when I began the training that this was to be my task, to take away the pain and wounds that innocents have received and to take it upon myself for the betterment of the world. It is my burden and I swore to to protect them and keep them from harm."

Kim looked at him, "I think I have the right to feel my own pain buster, I want the memories back. I feel I need them to complete myself, and I will deal with _my_ anguish and it's effects on my life. You hurt me by trying to help me, if you loved me we could have talked about it. Now I find out that I had a friend and boyfriend that I don't remember....Don't you understand how hard that is for me? I think that I have been empty long enough. Everyone who remembers you and me has told me that you have been my best friend for almost my whole life and have been my lover as well. So, prove to me now that you are my best friend and the man who loves me. Please if you can bring them back to me. I want them, no, I demand them back. I need to remember so that I can find what I lost. The memories may not be pretty, but they will help make me who I should be. I want to love the man who loved me. The man that loved me so much that he gave up his happiness in an attempt to comfort, soothe and protect me, even from myself."

Ron looked at her, "The memories will cause you pain Kim. I don't want to do this to you, you deserve so much more than I can be. You can be so much more without me. You are right though, I have no right to keep them from you. So, if you really want them back, come to me and prepare yourself, I will be as gentle as I can."

She stepped up to the white haired young man. He put his arms around her. "You still have a chance to back out and save yourself this angst.", he told her.

Staring at this man, she kissed him on the cheek and held onto him, "For good luck then."

Holding her in his arms he kissed her on the forehead, softly he he told her, "KP, my longtime friend and lover, Kimberly Anne please remember me and us. Recall the good and the bad, remember everything we accomplished together, and please remember that I love you." He slowly released the suggestion that he had placed in her mind years before, and had renewed again and again to save her from misery.

Kim shuddered as the memories came back. She almost lost her balance. He held her tighter. She shook and trembled; still he held her firmly. She nearly collapsed as the memories assaulted her mind. Finally, tears were forming. Pushing him back she reached back and with a loud crack, she slapped him as hard as she could as his head snapped ninety degrees. In tears, yelling at him, "How dare you take this from me Ron, how dare you! You took all the best memories from me. Those were of us, fourteen years of memories and the best ones! No wonder I felt so empty before." The last words she told him before Ron went into hiding echoed in her mind._ 'My God, I was cruel to him. Forgive me too Ronnie.'_

Then she crushed herself into his chest. She held him tightly, not wanting to let him go. Then she pulled herself up and kissed him as hard as she dared. Ron held her as hard as he could. He knew how hard this was on her. Her mind opened up. He entered inside, but this time he announced his presence to her asking permission to come in. He guided her to the important things. He could tell that she was reeling from the power of the memories, how deep their love was for each other.

Kim whimpered when she discovered the reasons for Ron's decision to erase her memories of him. How he took her pain and discomfort on to himself so that she could be happy. She could now see that he looked in on her nearly every day. When she went to sleep Kim, could see Ron coming into her mind to soothe and calm her. He made her think and share her troubles with him almost every night while she was dreaming. Then he would relax her, make her feel loved and well.

She was astounded by her treatment by Ron. She understood now why he did it. He gave her the freedom of choice. He had promised her dad that he would always have her back. She knew that he still did even if he wasn't around in person. He had grown powerful enough to care for her through his mind. As she relaxed, her eyes opened. She pulled Ron in even tighter and it seemed she wanted to crawl inside him like he had done with her only hours before. _'Is this love?', _she asked herself.

Then she said something that floored Ron, "Now I want to know just what you have done since I left you. Don't hold back, because I'll know now. You watched over me from afar. You cared for me, even if it was for me to be with another man. And you know that no one else came close. They didn't even get to first base." She blushed looking at her lover, the feeling came over her that he was where she should be. Next to him till their lives ended.

Ron told her, "Kim if I give this to you some of it will be brutal. It took all I was to complete the training and the power helped me. It took me three years, you can't handle it all in a few seconds. With the aid of the MMP, I will give you an overview, because showing you all of it could destroy your mind. I'm going to sit you down and hold on tightly to you. Slap me or something if it's too much."

Looking at Sensei, Ron pleaded with his eyes.

Sensei calmed Ron, "Fear not young master I will not allow the thoughts to become too painful for Kim-san. I believe that Yori-san has brought her trusty baseball bat to get your attention."

"Sensei?", Ron asked.

"I was kidding Stoppable-sama.", the old ninja instructer told him.

* * *

A/N: Now that wasn't so bad was it? OK what happens next? I guess you're either going to have to wait or grease CajunBear's palm to find out. So check back in about a week unless you _really_ a reason have to know (like if you're terminally ill or something).

Also there are two stories that you HAVE to check out. 'The School of Life' by CaptainKodak1. It's starting to get rolling and all I can say is Capt you threw me off track and congrats for that. The other one is Duccu65's latest 'Mat' story. I just love the way he writes. Man if I could write like you I'd burn mine.

Oh last minute update Classic Cowboy just updated 'Worlds Warriors' he promised it would be worth the wait.

**Dear readers if you haven't done so please fill out a ballot for the Fannies. There's a lot of good stories out there. So they took all that time to write a story that you read, you should at least fill out a ballot and let the committee know how you feel....(end of RANT) Cneb you're doing a great job bud.**

ST-103


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, the crown jewels or anything and it tanks. Everything that I mentioned but the jewels belong to Disney...But then they might ya never know.**

**Lemme see oh yeah; I also don't make any money from this gig.**

**I want to thank my beta CajunBear73 for his badical work. If you can read it thank him.**

**Thanks to the reviewers of this chapter starting with Classic Cowboy, then CB73, Waveform, Daccu65, and lastly General Quin. GQ is heading off to training so he won't be updating for a while. I suppose he's going to get quite a bit closer to a Drill Sergeant than he ever throught when he was younger. Keep it up guy, remember when they're shootin at ya...stay down.**

**OK this is the next to last chapter (if I remember rightly...it has been on my hard drive for well over a year).**

**Anyway let's see what kind of trouble the Guardian can get into now.**

**ST-103**

**-------**

The Guardian

Chapter 9

Ron sat down and placed Kim in front of him on his lap. He held her snuggly from behind. One arm around her waist, the other hand on her temple. He breathed softly, "Learn of my trials my beloved." Then he kissed her neck.

Kim began to feel the images rather than just observe them. She shivered; the long, cold nights, no food, little water. All alone, being observant to look for the slightest sign of someone being hurt or needing help. Being silent for days on end, neither voicing nor hearing anyone else. The loneliness and seclusion tore at her mind. Staying up for days on end, not moving. The whippings and canings while under trances to make him keep his focus, she felt each strike trying not to wince. Finally, the workouts for days on end; she felt the exhaustion fighting against tremendous odds, running up mountainsides carrying people on his back for hours barefoot. Standing outside for days in all kinds of weather, not moving, silent as a statue. Learning to blend in, to be unnoticed.

Then the breakthrough. Then floating.. feeling, hearing, understanding, healing.. the responsibility. The great task, becoming the servant for the innocent. Keeping those safe from harm. Even knowing that not all could be helped, knowing that all those that couldn't be saved would be a scar on the soul, the thankless task. Seeing loved ones, feeling what they felt. Soothing their fears, their pain, seeing herself trying to sleep, being calmed, telling about her day. Calming them even though being in his own pain all the while maintaining his silence, trying to remain sane. Then the final test to risk life to save another's. At last he released her mind. He continued to hold her, she relaxed as she leaned back.

She finally felt the way she had years before, she loved it. She loved her man and she had found him again. She seemed to purr. She was home. He was her home. She was proud of him. She felt him complete her. She hoped he felt the same with her. Without him she felt lost, she almost forgot her name, wanting to be called by his name. Ron brought her back totally. Kim turned into him wanting his comfort, her desire to be part of him, her Ron. "Soon,", she whispered, "soon my love, if you will have me." For several minutes she just enjoyed being held by him.

Sensei brought everyone back to the present, "Guardian.", he said, "it does not specify where you must dwell, just that you need to meditate every day, not days on end. Your not eating or sleeping are also the extreme conditions of your vigilance. Come back with us, your training is over. I now see yours and Kim-san's paths will run together again. It looks as though for the rest of your lives. I hope you are content this way.

Kim looked at Sensei and nodded, Ron too affirmed this action. "As long as KP wants to be with me I will be with her.", he said softly. Leaning over he smelled her hair and kissed her neck just like he used to do many years before. It had been such a long time.

Kim spoke now, "I guess, if we're going to be together, we might as well make it official." She was smiling now. "Sensei, do you have a place where Ron and I might get 'reacquainted'?" "And Ron, I want you for a long time, I hope that we can be together for about 200 years or more.", she smiled.

Sensei nodded, "I think we can arrange that if you send us an invitation to the wedding Kim-san."

Ron helped her up. "I guess we should be going now, right. I had better pick up a little?"

At this point Sensei told Ron to leave most of the things here, he thought that this would be a good place for solitary meditation for those that needed to get away from the school for few days of peace and solitude.

KP nodded, "Come on hun, after we stay for the night at Yamanouchi, we'll go home for a couple of days then we'll head over to England. I'm going to be done in a few months and you're going to stay with me. Betsy might have to move out, if she doesn't like us sharing a bed and making a lot of noise at night."

Ron asked her, "You want me to buy the place?" He reminded her that he was quite wealthy and could afford any place to stay.

"Nope.", she told him, "We are going to get you some clothes though, I don't want you scaring everybody in town. Maybe I'll have them ask you to give a couple of seminars on meditation and healing. It should be very interesting when they call you a fake, and then you do that flashy blue thing you do and disappear.", she giggled. Turning to him again she kissed him. She reminded him, "Remember Ron, you are my choice and don't you ever try to do something stupid like let me leave you again, or mess with my mind." "'Cause the next time I track you down it won't be pretty.", she told him, "I think Nana wants to have a little talk with you too. Something about being inside peoples' heads."

Ron gulped, _'Having__ KP and Nana upset with me at the same time?' _He started looking around again for a place to hide where no one would ever find him, Kim interrupted these thoughts quickly by giving him a smoldering kiss and "Don't even think about running off.", as a deterrent. (Yeah, 'cause this time Nana will help Kim find you…)

-

On the way down the mountain, Kim asked Ron about baby names. Yori was in the background giggling. Kim looked over at Yori, smiling. She knew her life was back on track again. Through it all Ron didn't once freak out, he knew that he couldn't escape them all, and he really didn't want to. He was happy that Kim had gotten past his dumbness and still wanted him. He was glad that he attained the powers that he needed to protect Kim; he knew in the future he may still need them and he still had a job to do and a vow to fill.

--

Later, Kim was watching Ron as he bathed, chest deep in steamy water of the communal bath, _'Ahhh__.',_ she thought, _'A__ great way to warm up. The cold just feels like it's being sucked from my limbs. After we stayed the night in that frigid __cave Ron__ had been __living in, this__ is what I needed in more ways than one. How was he able to do that for years?' _Kim felt she needed a little alone time with Ron and now was a good way to begin. She was blushing a little being with him alone in the small communal bath that was right next to their room, she was hoping that no one else would walk in on them. Sensei had let them have it to themselves after they returned from the mountain. It was just what they needed.

Kim had gotten a real good look at Ron and she was sure that he had done the same with her. Funny thing was she didn't care. She thought,_'He's__ going to get a good look sometime soon and right now __is__ as good a time as any.' _Well it wasn't really the first time they had seen each other with this much attire or lack thereof, on, thinking back to that night in the tree house. Now, since they had been discussing names for babies, she was pretty comfortable now, even if she was still getting used to being around him again.

Kim moaned as Ron had scrubbed her back and he had even washed washed hair. She loved returning the favor. He had combed her auburn tresses out while they were still in the water. As she was getting out Ron came up behind her and wrapped her in a large towel. It felt wonderful in the cotton cocoon. He picked up another one for her hair. Up until now Kim had never needed anyone to help dry herself off since she was three, but she let him rub the towel over her body and dab the moisture from her hair as well. Then after he put her in a thick warm robe he finished her hair. He quickly dried himself off and put a robe around himself too.

As Ron led Kim into their room, he kept his arm around her keeping her warm. _'God.',_ she thought,_ '__This__ is __so__ romantic. Here he is and I didn't even remember him until the other __day. Well__ that isn't exactly __right. I__ had remembered him a year and a half before but then he made me forget again. __Wait till I tell Mo. I hope she can get back to Middleton for the ceremony. I hope that Ron asks soon.' _Being forced to forget Ron still peeved her a little even though she knew the reason for it. There was a slight knock on the thin door. Kim called out, "Come in please." Realizing that Ron still had his arm around her, she relaxed. Yori came in and bowed.

"Ron-sama," she started, "I do not know if you if you remember, but when you left for your training Sensei advised you to only take the clothes on your back. Well, Sensei has kept this item for you. He placed it in the shrine, he hoped that at some point you would come back for it and use it. The students have watched over it night and day since you left Ron-sama, keeping it safe, for they knew how much it meant to you and how much it would be for a special someone else." She held out her hand. In it was a small black box. With tears in her eyes, Yori sank to her knees and held it up to Ron. Yori continued, "At one time I wished that this would be for me, but that is not the case. It is for someone more precious to you than I am."

Ron looked at her, remembering, he held out his hand as he told her, "Yori you are precious to me and you have been since we first met. You have a large place in my heart, if I didn't love another with my soul you would own it. Thank you for remembering for me and for watching over this symbol of my love. You will be my friend forever." Bending down to kiss her head, Ron gently took the box from from her waiting hand.

Kim watched Yori and Ron in awe. "Is that for me? You thought of me like this that long ago?", she asked. Ron nodded, but he couldn't speak now, the words wouldn't form in his mouth.

Ron finally bent down on one knee. Kim gasped._ 'He's gonna do it, he's gonna ask.'_ She was trembling now. She found she couldn't stand either. She too, was now down on her knees. Still gazing at the little black box, Kim got her nerve up, "Ron so help me , if you're not going to ask me then I'm gonna ask you. Will you be my......"

Ron interrupted her, "KP, I believe that is my line." Finally, getting his courage up and his voice back, "Kimberly Anne will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kim didn't say a thing, she was crying now. Somehow she threw herself at Ron from her knees. She held him, she just nodded yes. Finally, the words came out, "Oh my God Ron, yes yes yes!" She slipped back down to her knees and held out her left hand. She was trembling, the great Kim Possible trembling. She now had the love she craved. She moved the other fingers out of the way leaving the ring finger by itself. Ron eased the ring on to her finger finally kissing her on the lips. Ron and Kim looked up, Yori had already stood up again and they noticed that Sensei was standing next to her. Both had beaming smiles on their faces. Sensei told them, "I see I have arrived just in time," showing all there he produced small cups and a bottle of sake, "I believe this calls for a toast my friends. To the Guardian and his Maiden: Now that they have followed their own paths, may they walk the same path together, live long and healthy lives together and have many, many, children to grace this world." Kim blushed.

---

In the middle of the night Kim awoke to see her man sitting on the bed with a far off look in his eyes, with a slight rustling of the covers she sat beside him pulling a blanket around them both. "Is anything wrong honey?", she asked.

"No KP it's a good night, everyone is fine and safe. In a few minutes I'll get under the covers. Please go back to sleep honey.", he asked.

"If you don't mind I'll wait with you.", Kim replied.

"Sure KP, sure.", he told her softly as moonlight played across their faces.

The redhead rested her cheek on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.

---

In the morning they traveled to Tokyo and Yori made sure that Ron picked up some clothes since all his things from years before didn't fit him anymore...Well what was left. When they left the men's store Ron was outfitted and put his robe and a change of clothes in a small travel bag. One more taxi ride and Yori gave them their tickets back to Middleton after they stopped at the airport. Yori also gave Ron his passport back, it was nearly expired and Ron knew that he was going to have to get his next one ordered.

Kim noticed. "Honey, I'll have Wade at GJ get a new one ordered.", she explained.

"Thanks KP.", he replied.

They both turned to Yori and bowed, "Thank you for being a friend Yori, when we get a date I'll let Sensei know."

Yori was overcome with emotion and wrapped him in a warm hug and kissed him on the cheek. Seeing Kim red faced she repeated the process with Kim. "It has been my honor to know you both. Kim-san you have a wonderful man. Good luck with him and don't let him get too far from your sight."

One more round of hugs and the two Americans walked through security on their way to the gates.

* * *

A/N: Remember the fannies have started if you haven't fill out a ballot.

Yes this is almost over. I wonder what's going to happen if anything to the new couple. I guess you'll have to wait and find out.

On another note CajunBear and I are working on a collab I expect it to be done in a couple of weeks. I'd give you a preview but I won't because this way I'll have you on the edge of your seats the working title is 'Heroine Lost'. I'll leave most of you to work your minds around that.

'Justice' is still being written and I expect it to be done about the end of March. About two weeks after 'The Guardian' is done posting I plan to begin posting 'The Truth' it is the first post 'Once Again' story not counting 'Thanksgiving Dinner'.

'The Hunter' is still in the laying out stage and promises to be a large work, I expect to begin writing it about a couple weeks after I finish 'Justice'. Another of Eckles' ideas will come out late this year as 'Lockdown'. I have formulated the basic premis...An no you're not getting any freebees yet.

Since my work times have changed it may mean a difference in the volume of work I create this year, and it starts next week so bear with me.

Thanks for all the support.

ST-103


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Disclaimer. The Characters Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Master Sensei and others that were in the program belong to the creators and the Disney Corporation. Let them fight it out, maybe they'll make a few more movies.**

**Yes I know that this isn't written like my other stories. It is an earlier style of mine (Which I'm not completely happy with). You can thank CajunBear73 that it came out as well as it did. Thank you oh badical beta. May we continue to irritate the masses.**

**I'd like to thank CB73 and Waveform for their reviews. Also keep General Quin in your thoughts of you can, he just entered basic training. If any of you have been in the service you have a pretty good idea what he's going through right now. Hmmmm I wonder if he's gotten to the CS course yet?**

**This is the last chapter of 'The Guardian', will I do a sequel? Maybe, but not right away and not in this style of writing.**

**Thanks for sticking around, but let's get this ball rolling.**

**ST-103**

**------- **

The Guardian

Chapter 10

The next day the new couple traveled back to Middleton. On the flight from Tokyo (Ron didn't want to try this new instant travel thing of his with Kim until he experimented first). Kim snuggled down on the seat next to Ron. She turned her back to him and pressed against his chest. He got a blanket and covered her to keep her warm. "Kim," Ron said, "while we take a little nap, I'm going to do some mediation. After you relax a bit I'll see if I can bring you in so that you can see and feel what I do. It'll be OK to sleep, you'll remember it all this time."

Kim's eye lids grew heavy, smiling she began drifting off to sweet bliss snuggling further back into her man's chest._ 'Hmmm, it's sooo good. What have I missed all this time? Why did I ever leave, was it worth it?_ 'A thought came to her, '_Yes, my love it was worth it. The wait, the trials to keep you safe. It was all worth it for me. I would do it over and over to keep you safe. If I could take back all the pain and fear that you had over the last few years, I would give my soul to save you from the hurt. I just want you to know how devoted I am to you, KP.'_

She whispered to him, "Wasn't it enough to risk your body for those people?"

"No KP," he whispered, "saving those who have not done anything to anyone from pain and death, that is my purpose. I hope you can live with this, it is the vow I took. You know that I always kept my promises. I have to keep this one as well, if I break it I would be committing a sin against the human race. It is as much a vow as the one that I will make to you on our wedding day. The one that I will keep that until the world ends. That is how it will be for me, until the world ends, not until death us do part. Rest my love."

In a little bit Kim felt herself being called, she was so totally relaxed. She heard/felt Ron as she glided into his trance. It was wonderful, she could see and feel things like she never had before. It looked like a web. She would spot a 'string' that had a color to it. She watched as Ron would follow it to see where it led. He would see children playing, laughing. He would smile. He looked again, he went to a string and followed it. She recognized her Mom and Dad as they were watching TV and talking about her brothers. It seemed Jim now had a girlfriend, and they were a little concerned about him staying out later. Ron moved on, letting her know that while soon to be family, he shouldn't pry into their lives too closely.

He continued to look and watch. She was amazed at how fast he did this, it was a blur. One of the strings turned yellow, he immediately followed it. She could tell he was more nervous now, she could tell the color was changing it was turning red. She could sense Ron's heart rate rising. He found the cause. A bank robbery in process. The crooks had taken hostages. Ron told her, "KP I have to go, don't worry I'll be back in a little while. Remember stay calm, this was what I've been trained to do, so don't be alarmed." Kissing her on the neck he rose.

Ron got up acting like he was looking for the restroom. He asked the flight attendant and she pointed him in the right direction. Kim came awake and looked at him with a smile. Seeing this, the attendant explained that her man had needed to use the restroom. Kim playing along just smiled at her and nodded. As she did so she felt a power surge flow through her causing her a mixture of thrill and joy. She knew that Ron had gone.

Twenty minutes later she felt a body snuggling up against hers. "Hmmm,", she purred, "are you OK hon?"

"Yeah, KP," he wheezed, "bastards had guns. I'll be OK in a bit, just hold me for a few OK? Can't let everyone know, they might freak out. The secret is to keep them safe too."

Her eyes snapped open assessing him, "Where?" she asked softly.

"Chest again, KP," he whispered, "I should be better by the time we get in, just hold me for a while, OK? I love you KP, I love you."

She nodded, keeping him close, keeping him warm. She made him take a sip of soda and bite of the sandwich that the flight attendant had brought right after Ron left. Then Kim let him doze off again. She felt him move and heard a hiss as he moved wrong. She reached behind her to take his hand and held it to her it over her stomach to make sure he stayed put.

Thinking about it again she rolled over and wormed her way closer into his side, molding herself into had put a blanket between them to absorb any of the blood. If she did it right, no one would know until they were gone and the blanket had been put away to be cleaned later. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Snuggling close she kissed him on his neck, nibbling a little knowing that someone would notice soon enough_ 'Boy Mom's gonna notice, maybe Dad too. At least I hope so. Nothing like laying your claim on a guy so that everybody else knows and the other girls know to keep their hands off.', _she mused. Just then another flight attendant covered both of them with another blanket, Kim smiled at her as she snuggled into her man.

Nearing arrival Kim and Ron both woke. Kim got up and checked for blood on the seats. They were OK, but she noticed Ron's shirt, it had three bloody holes in it. She got him up and had him head to the restroom to change before there was a line. She sent him off after she got down his travel bag. Kim checked herself out and figured that she was good enough to get through the airport and home.

Not needing to pick up any luggage, they headed for a taxi after landing. A light bulb went off in Kim's head. As they got into the cab Kim told the driver "Bueno Nacho.", and "A ten buck tip if you get there in twenty minutes." She looked at Ron, he still looked gaunt. _'Way too thin for a Stoppable. Someone will notice. Ron's mom will freak for sure, my mom will throw him into the hospital. How can a guy who says he's been at a cooking school look so thin?'_, she asked herself. It would be an advertisement that the food was no good.

A warmth came to her again as Ron probed her thoughts. _'It'll be OK, KP, I have a cover story about testing new foods with very few calories. It's all in testing right now._', she looked at him and gave him a little smile. She hoped it would work. Kim hated the idea of returning to school without her Ron and she was determined not to let that happen.

As they entered Bueno Nacho Ron noticed Ned there just like he had always been. Ned was shocked by Ron's appearance.

"Ron....Ron Stoppable is that really you? What's it been four years? Man you look thin, have you been in a diet?", he asked.

"Hey Ned it's OK, I've been ill lately. Possibly from bad sushi, but I'm ready to start eating again. It's going to take a while to stretch the old stomach back out.", Ron stated.

Kim and Ron ordered. It was not as much as Ron had been used to eating, but he had not eaten much since he left over four years earlier. Ned was still perplexed though.

Later, they met all the members of the families for dinner. Mr. Dr. P made Ron propose again. James told Ron, "Son I want to make sure it was done properly and to my satisfaction." James and Anne smiled after they chewed him out for taking away their memories of him. James explained in detail what happens to a body when it's been put in orbit for two or three years.

Kim told them, "Mom, Dad the reason for doing it was to keep me safe. So that I wouldn't go running after him. I've already explained to him what would happen if he ever pulls that stunt again."

They looked at their calendars and set _THE_ DATE. Kim insisted that Ron bunk with her since they were engaged, and she gave her father a 'look'. She told both sets of 'rents and they were going to be living together in England anyway, James grudgingly said yes to the arrangement after Anne elbowed him in the ribs and nodded yes. Mr. Stoppable just smiled, he noticed that his wife seemed to be satisfied by the way things turned out as well. Kim was happy.

Later that night, as Kim snuggled tightly in her man's arms, she noticed that he was getting ready to 'mediate' again. "Not tonight dear," she told him. The look she gave Ron told him to listen to her for once. He just nodded to her.

"KP", He told her in her mind, "I'll be here all night with you. Don't worry." The next thing he knew, his old hockey jersey that she had been wearing went flying. "Wow," was all he could mutter as he was presented with a very flattering scene which he enjoyed very much and she hoped he would never get tired of.

-

A while later James Possible was awakened by some noise in the house. He started to rise only to have his arm grabbed by Anne, "No you don't," she told him, "let them have a little fun exploring each other. They're old enough and they earned it. Ron really earned it, and he if makes Kimmie happy then it's even better . Now get back in here, I'm cold with you flapping the covers and all bad boy."

Kim and Ron stayed another day, enjoying this new arrangement. They went over to Ron's house to pick up some clothes for him and offer to babysit Hanna so that the elder Stoppables could go out for an early dinner. Kim watched Ron playing with his sister. She thought, _'How did I miss it? How did I miss how he loved people, not just Hanna and our 'rents, but everybody. I guess he even loved Bonnie in a way. He might have loved her more than her own family did. __Maybe that's why he's so good at watching over the world.', _she thought. She heard a chuckle inside her head, knowing who was listening.

---

They said their goodbyes and headed off to England. Kim insisted on Ron moving in with her. She wanted to keep her eye on her man and this was the best way. Ron didn't mind too much since he had Kim eighteen hours a day to himself.

While Kim was at school a few days later the 'Guardian' began to experiment, starting with an apple. 'Flash', he was gone. He ended up back home and presented his Mom with the apple. "Straight from the market in Cambridge Mom," he told her. He also told her why he was experimenting. "Soon we have to start planning in earnest and flying is so slow. If I can do this with KP, we can come home all the time. It'll be so much easier Mom," he explained, "I hope to try it with Rufus in a week or so if he's willing, I want to surprise KP with him and explain it to her too. Just think no more air port lines."

"OK Ronnie.", his Mother told him. "I don't understand all these things that you can do now. But I want to know, when are you graduating from that cooking school?"

"Mom that was a story that Sensei and I concocted to keep most people including KP from finding out what I was doing. It worked for over four years.", he explained, "So, I'm not much of a better cook than I was when I left for Japan, though I do have a lot of different ways of making rice now." Ron was making a pot of tea for the Mother he had not spent any time with in the last four plus years and he felt a little guilty. He knew they had let him grow up on his own and he had to wonder why.

"Mom, I have a question if you don't mind?", he looked at her.

"What is it Ronnie?", she replied.

"I was wondering why you and dad really didn't do many family things with me when I was growing up?", he asked.

She paused for a few moments to collect her thoughts....."Well...Ronnie, I guess it's that you know both Dean and I came from large extended families.".... She noticed her son nod.... "Well both Dean's mother and mine were very controlling women. They tried to make our lives miserable. When we started dating there was nothing we could do to please them. At the wedding it was a nightmare. Dean and I had enough of their attitude, so when we decided to have children we thought it would be best to have a small family and give our children more freedom and not be overbearing parents.", she explained.

"Oh I thought it was because you didn't love me Mom. I mean I saw all the stuff that KP and her family did together and I was hanging around them so much I just wondered. I mean I didn't see that with us. When KP and I start our family please be more involved with our kids then you were with me?", he asked.

"I promise we will honey. You know Kimberly is like a daughter to me.", she replied.

"Thanks Mom, I gotta head back to England in a second. Since KP and I got back together she wants to know where I am. I guess maybe I shouldn't have done all the things that I did, but I'm glad that I can protect people now. I should be back tomorrow night to spend some time with you, Dad and Hanna. Kim's gonna be out of town for a couple of days and I told her that I was gonna blip back and forth to spend some time with you guys. So with the times difference and all KP should be getting to bed by time I get here. Wade's tracking chips don't really work on me cause the MMP shorts them out, so she gets a little upset when she can't find me. I'll see you tomorrow Mom.", he told her as he stepped into another room. Moments later there was a bright flash and he was gone.

Ron re-appeared in an alley near their apartment. He didn't want everyone to know what he was. It might put Kim and some of her friends in harm's way if someone realized that they really didn't care for what he did. He exited the alley and decided to do some shopping. Kim was adamant that he didn't walk around in his black robe unless he was on 'official' business.

Two hours later Ron got a call on the cell phone that Kim made him promise to carry. Looking at the number he smiled. "KP.", he started, "I'll be home in a few minutes honey. What have I been doing?... I uh went to see Mom for a bit and when I got back I decided you were right and I went clothes shopping too. I'll see ya in a few minutes."

Kim closed her phone. _'He's been trying to conform to what normal people do. I wander what he's bought?',_ she mused with a smile.

Sure enough in few minutes Ron appeared at the door. Kim sent him into the bedroom to change so that she could determine if Ron had picked out clothes to her satisfaction. When he reappeared she gave him her vote of approval.

"Very nice Mr. Stoppable. I made dinner reservations tonight. That is if you're not too tired from your travels.", Kim announced.

"Just the two of us?", Ron asked.

"Not tonight lover. Betsy has a new boyfriend. She wants us to meet him.", Kim replied.

Later Betsy showed up with her new beau.

"Whaaaaa.", Kim gasped.

In front of her was a short young man with red hair and the beginning of a red beard.

Ron was powering up preparing to defend his woman.

"Guys I want you to meet Gruff....Gruff Killigan.", Betsy told them with a smile, "He's my new guy."

Ron began while shaking the man's hand, "Gruff right? Uh...do you happen to know anyone who is a fanatical golfer?"

"Awkeye, that be me father Duff. He has quite a reputation he has.", Gruff replied.

"Oh I just wondered, I think we ran across him once or twice. How is Mr. Killigan?", Ron asked staying polite.

"Daddy finally gave up on the bad guy golfer thing. Mom was getting unhappy with him ending up in jail all the time. He's a course pro now and quite happy.", the younger more polite version of the crazy golfer informed them.

"That's good. It's never a good idea to make the wife unhappy.", Ron replied while Kim was getting her feelings back on an even keel.

The evening passed comfortably. The younger Killigan took it in stride when he realized who Kim and Ron really were.

"I was a wonderin'....Daddy told me about you two, it was fun to listen to him rant...Betsy told me yer getting married. Good fer ya. I hope yer happy and ye have lot's of little Kim and Rons bothering other villains in fifteen years.", he told them with a laugh.

Ron chuckled and Kim blushed knowing what she had planned had already been mentioned.

Without a sound Ron came into her mind, _"Me too babe. Just let me know when."_

"_Thanks honey."_ she replied with her mind,_ "You're not mad?"_

* * *

"_As if having Kimberly Anne Possible carrying my children would make me mad....I'd have to be nuts.", _he replied without a sound.

"_Just think in two months I'll be a Stoppable.", _she smiled as he caught her meaning.

"_I've been blessed.", _they both thought.

"_Jinx. You owe me a romantic honeymoon.", _Kim's mind raced,_ "And five kids too."_

"_Awwww man.", _he chuckled in her head playing the game again.

* * *

A/N: Just to let you know that the Fannies nominations are still going on. You can find the forum listed above. If you like something nominate it. Oh, who ever nominated me for Best New Writer....Thanks...A lot. I appreciate it.

Oh just so you know CB73 and I are working on a collab right now I should be done with chapter 7 tonight. The working title is 'Heroine Lost', sorry but no freebees this time around. Just think about the title and let you minds work it out.

Hey CB we got through another one without many flaming arrows aimed at us.....Uh hey big guy how come you're walking on the other side of the street? Uh....why are all those people looking at me? OOOPs I'll see everyone down the road.

Look for 'The Truth' in a couple of weeks 'cause its back to the 'Once Again' ARC.

Thanks for hanging around.

ST-103


End file.
